It Takes Two to Tango
by xxLexixx
Summary: Epilogue
1. Under Arrest

It Takes Two to Tango  
  
I did not write the Be Mine. My sister did because on her account, her fan fiction wasn't loading so she went on to mine without even phoning me, telling me or asking me!  
  
Author's note: Theresa is really married to Julian. Ethan Martin does not exist. Gwen, Ivy, and Julian are friends with her. Rebecca is not really her friend but she is nice to her. Ethan hasn't married Gwen yet. The setting of the story is 2 weeks after Fox came back to Harmony.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Hello Fox." said Theresa as she entered the living room.  
  
"Hey Theresa' greeted Fox pleasantly. Ethan walked in the room, holding hands.  
  
"Good morning Theresa, Fox" said Ethan. 'May I speak to you for a second, "Fox"!  
  
"No you may not because I have a date with a beautiful woman with the name of Theresa Lopez-fitzgerld Crane"  
  
"What! No you don't cause I won't allow it. All you want to do is get her into bed and then throw her away like you do to the rest of women you have dated or I mean bedded" Fox had a hurt expression on his face his face that made Theresa angry.  
  
"How dare you Ethan! Theresa screamed. Fox has changed; he isn't like that anymore. He's different now! And besides, how should you know what type of guy he is when you haven't even goten a chance to get to know him. But I have and I think well actually I know that he is sweet, smart, sophisticated, caring, compassionate and selfless."  
  
'That's what he wants you to think so he can seduce you. Don't you see Theresa? He is a womanizer Who cares only about himself."  
  
Theresa smacked him. "Don't you ever say that about Fox ever again!" And with that Theresa took Fox's hand and led him out of the living room.  
  
Ethan stood there speechless wondering why Theresa stood up for Fox. When he was interrupted when Gwen came in.  
  
"Good morning honey," she said as she kissed him on the cheek when she noticed a red mark. 'Where did this mark come from?"  
  
"I caught Fox trying to rape Theresa so I got into a fight with him."  
  
'He what! I have to report this said Gwen hurrying up to the phone, dialling 9-1-1.  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
Fox and Theresa were taking a walk in the garden.  
  
"Theresa if it was anyone else they would have said nothing. But instead you stood up for me. What I really mean is Thank-you."  
  
"Your welcome Fox. I've heard a lot of things about you but I am glad to say none of them are true. You're a good man Fox. But remember when you fee l like as if you're alone, just remember you have me".  
  
They're eyes locked into a long gaze. "Do you want to go to the cottage" asked Fox holding out his arm. (I forgot to mention that Sheridan moved in with Luis and Fox moved into the cottage).  
  
"I'd love to" answered Theresa as she took his arm.  
  
At the cottage  
  
"Wanna dance"? Asked Fox.  
  
The only dance is the tango.  
  
Lucky for, so do I. He got up and turned on the stereo then took her hand and they began to dance to the music that was playing.  
  
"Freeze"! Said a cop as he ran in the cottage. Step away from the woman right now.  
  
"What the hell is going on?"  
  
You're under arrest for the attempt of raping Theresa Crane said the cop and with that he put hand cuffed.  
  
Authors note: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry that this chapter is too short but the next one will be longer. 


	2. I don't love you

"What! Fox didn't try to rape me!" yelled Theresa.  
  
"Don't try to cover for him, a lady reported it this morning, " and with that the cops dragged Fox out of the cottage with Theresa following.  
  
'I'm innocent, I didn't do anything!" screamed Fox.  
  
"Tell it to the judge".  
  
The cop put him in the police car. 'You can't do this, Fox hasn't touch me at all"!  
  
"Like I said, tell it to the judge." He got into the car and drove off.  
  
"This can't be happening, Fox never touched me at all, who could do such a- Ethan!" Theresa turned on her heels and stormed into the mansion.  
  
In the mansion  
  
'I can't believe Fox would try to rape Theresa" pondered Gwen.  
  
"Well, I can't either. I never knew he would go to such lengths to try a get her into his bed. It sometimes make me ashamed to know that he's my brother". That will teach you to try and steal Theresa away from Ethan thought.  
  
'Ethan, you lying son of a bitch! Theresa yelled. "How can you be so cruel?"  
  
'Theresa are you all right? Ethan told me that Fox tried to rape you. I never knew that Fox would- Theresa interrupted her.  
  
"Fox never touched me Gwen! Ethan lied to you because he was afraid that I might be falling for Fox isn't that right Ethass!"  
  
"Is that right Ethan? Did you lie about the whole thing just to get Fox away from Theresa?"  
  
"Yes it is ok1 I admit it I still love Theresa. I don't love you the way I love Theresa, she will always have my heart".  
  
Gwen smacked Ethan and ran upstairs crying. 'I'm sorry Ethan but I'm not in love with you. I'm not in love with anyone at the moment. I'm not ready to move on yet but when I am it certainly won't be with you"  
  
'You don't mean that Theresa. You always said that you will always love me."  
  
"Well I guess I lied. If you will excuse me I have to go and see Fox"!  
  
Theresa grabbed her coat and left. 


	3. Free and Single

"I'm innocent! I would never touch her.  
  
"Why not?" Asked the cop who was guarding him.  
  
"Because I-I think I am in love with her. Did I just say that? Me Fox Crane in love?" Fox thought.  
  
Theresa walked in.  
  
"Fox! I am so glad to see you she said running up to him but was stopped immediately by the cop in her way.  
  
"Your not allowed to go near him or say anything to him until tomorrow."  
  
"Why can't I talk to him? Or go near him?  
  
"Because you are the victim and you won't be able to come near him until, court which will be tomorrow."  
  
"Can I please go and see him? Theresa pleaded.  
  
"No ma'am!  
  
"Look officer Fox did not rape me.  
  
"How am I supposed to know that he's just making you say that."  
  
'Um.I have proof!  
  
Where is it?  
  
Theresa took out videotape. This is one of our security tapes. Theresa passed it to the cop.  
  
Ok...let's go and watch it.  
  
10 minutes later..  
  
I am sorry Mr.Crane. It is was a huge miss understanding it will never happen again.  
  
'No it won't. Fox walked up to Theresa and hugged her. Thank-you Theresa.  
  
No problem Fox. Just remember this: no matter what happens you'll always have me.  
  
She smiled at him sweetly. Don't worry Resa, I won't.  
  
Theresa and Fox walked out of the police station holding hands.  
Back at the mansion  
  
Gwen was packing her bags. "I can't believe I actually thought he loved me when he was just using me just to get to Theresa. But look on the bright side Theresa rejected him and left him in the cold, which that son of a bitch deserves to be. An evil smirk appeared on her face. 'I'm gonna get you for this Ethan, even if it is the last thing I do promised Gwen. Ethan walked in.  
  
"Huh.you're still here. So where are you going to stay?"  
  
"I just rented an apartment not that it's any of your business". Gwen rolled her eyes, grabbed her suitcases and left.  
  
'"Ok so I have to think of a way to get Theresa back. But how?"  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
Fox and Theresa walked into Fox's cottage.  
  
"Fox, I've been thinking, I am going to divorce Julian and move out of the mansion."  
  
"Oh" said Fox disappointedly.  
  
"What's wrong Fox? I thought you would be happy for me?"  
  
"I am, it's just that I'm going to miss you that's all."  
  
"Awwwww Fox, I am going to miss you too. Wait a minute I have an idea.  
  
"What?"  
  
Theresa ignored the question and ran out.  
  
"What is she up to?"  
  
Knock, knock  
  
Julian answered the door. Well Hello Theresa my deer.  
  
Hello Julian. I want to get a divorce. Just sign hear.  
  
Wait a minute it says hear that I must let you keep your job a Crane industries.  
  
Is that a problem?  
  
No it's said Julian in an extremely happy voice. Julian signed.  
  
Thank-you Julian, good night.  
  
Goodnight Theresa.  
  
Back at the cottage  
  
Theresa walked in.  
  
"All settled. I am now officially divorced from Julian and now a single girl."  
  
"That's great." I have already found a beautiful house and it's only 10 minutes away from here so you can come and visit me any time you want"  
  
"Great"  
  
Are you feeling ok Fox?"  
  
"Of course I am"  
  
"Sure you are." Theresa yawned. "Since this is my last night here I'm going to spend it with you. Come on let's go to bed.  
  
"What!"  
  
"Not that, I just want you to be with you that's all." Theresa pulled him off of the couch and led him to his bedroom."  
  
Next morning  
  
"Well this is good bye," said Theresa hugging Julian.  
  
"Take care Theresa."  
  
"You too".  
  
"There's one more thing I'd like to have, but it's very valuable."  
  
"What is it?" Asked Julian suspiciously.  
  
Theresa walked over to Fox. I want him.  
  
"You don't even have to ask."  
  
Fox rolled his eyes." I would gladly like to move in with you Theresa."  
  
"Great!"  
  
"I'll go pack."  
  
"It already has been done said Theresa pulling him back to her."  
  
"Great let's go" said Fox. 


	4. Three is a crowd

Chapter 4  
  
"This mansion is as big as my family's," exclaimed Fox dropping their bags and panting.  
  
"Well, it is. Good morning Phyllis"  
  
"I didn't know you took Phyllis."  
  
She wanted to come, so I let her.  
  
Phyllis came and took their bags up stairs.  
  
"Oh Phyllis you don't have to carry are bags, Fox will."  
  
"Me!"  
  
"Yes you, now follow me."  
  
Fox picked up their bags and followed Theresa up stairs to her room.  
  
Fox dropped her bags. "There you go." Theresa walked to a door and opened it.  
  
"This is your room."  
  
"We have joined rooms? Ethan definitely won't like that."  
  
"Then he will just have to get used to it."  
  
Knock, knock  
  
"Come in." Ethan walked in.  
  
"Good morning Theresa, Fox. I just wanted to say how sorry I am for accusing you of rape, Fox. It was out of line and I hope you find it in your heart to forgive me."  
  
"It's ok, actually I kind of think it was a brilliant idea to try and get me away from Theresa so you can have her all to yourself after you get your annulment with Gwen" said Fox.  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
" I just took a little peek in a little book on your desk, that's all."  
  
"What else was in it?" Asked Theresa.  
  
"The rest was empty, so far"  
  
"Wait a minute, do you guys have joined rooms?"  
  
"Yes we do" answered Fox wrapping his arm around Theresa's waist.  
  
"Oh, may I talk to you for a second Fox."  
  
"What you have to say to Fox you could say in front of me," said Theresa with her arms crossed on her chest.  
  
"All right then, Fox if you so much even try to lay a hand on her I will kill you!" "But what I lay a hand on him" said Theresa.  
  
Ethan paused. "I know if one of you were to make the first move it would be Fox." Theresa and Fox rolled their eyes and looked at each other.  
  
"Let's change the subject. Theresa this is a very beautiful house."  
  
"Thank you Ethan. Theresa looked at her watch. Oh no! I'm sorry Ethan but you're going to have to go or else Fox and I will be late for work." Fox went into his room closing the door behind him. Good bye Ethan" said Theresa pushing him out.  
  
"But-"  
  
"Good bye). Theresa slammed the door.  
  
: *: *: *: *: *:  
  
Theresa was sitting at her desk. When she was suddenly interrupted by a familar looking person walking in.  
  
"Chuck Wilson is that you?"  
  
"The one and only." Theresa got up and hugged him.  
  
"It is so nice to see you again Chuck."  
  
"It's even nicer to see you." Theresa grinned. "So, how are things going?"  
  
"Fine I have finally divorced Julian and moved into a beautiful mansion."  
  
"Good for you Theresa. I am so happy that things are working out for you."  
  
"Thank you Chuck. How are you doing?"  
  
"I'm doing fine, in matter of fact I'm thinking of staying here for good."  
  
"I hope you do. Where are you staying?"  
  
"At a hotel."  
  
"Not anymore, you are now staying with me."  
  
"You haven't changed a bit."  
  
"And I never will." They both gave out a short laugh.  
  
"Do you want to go out for lunch?"  
  
"I'd love to."  
  
"Great, I'll pick you up at twelve fifteen."  
  
Fox walked in.  
  
"Good morning Theresa- Chuck! What are doing here!" Exclaimed Fox.  
  
"You know each other?" "Chuck is only my worst enemy, wait a minute how do you know each other?"  
  
"Chuck is one of my best friend."  
  
"Correction, I am your best, best friend. Theresa laughed.  
  
"All right Chuck is one of my beset, best friends."  
  
"I'd love to stay and chat but I really have to go and start practising for a tennis match."  
  
"Ok. See you at lunch"  
  
"Bye Theresa, bye Fox!" Chuck took one last look at Theresa and left.  
  
"You're going out with him for lunch?"  
  
"Yes of matter of fact we are. Why do ask?"  
  
"Just wondering, that's all."  
  
"Why don't you like Chuck? He's sweet, caring, thoughtful, funny smart-"  
  
"Yeah, yeah I get the picture. I can't believe this is happening again. Chuck is taking the person who I love again. Well not again cause last time it was just a girl I really cared about but this is the woman I love and he might take her away from me" thought Fox.  
  
"What did Chuck do to you that was so bad?"  
  
"This was this girl who I truly cared about but then he showed up and she left me for him. Not that that was bad enough but he sabotaged me in a tennis match."  
  
"You were that guy!"  
  
"He has told you?"  
  
"Yes he has and he felt really bad about it. He has changed. He is not the same person you have met a few years ago. He is now a good person who I am proud to call him my friend. I hope you can see that too."  
  
"That won't be happening. I want him to stay away from as much as possible."  
  
"That won't be happening. I have invited him to stay with us."  
  
"What!"  
  
"And you'll be nice and make him feel welcome got that?"  
  
"Fine but don't suspect to see me much often when he's around."  
  
"Oh yes you will Fox, I think once you really get to know him you will just love him and the three of us will be best friends."  
  
"Don't get your hopes up" said Fox under his breath.  
  
Theresa sat back down at her desk and began typing on her laptop.  
  
"What are doing?" "I'm telling Alister that you accept."  
  
Accept what?  
  
"Alister and I had a talk and I talked him into letting you be my partner."  
  
"How did you manage to do that?"  
  
"By working my magic on him. All done, you are now officially my partner."  
  
"I don't know what to say, how come you talked to Alister into getting me to be your partner?"  
  
"Because I think you are ready to have more responsiablily and that you are a Crane. But to tell you the truth it wasn't easy getting you that job. It took me a whole hour."  
  
"If it was anybody else they would have given up but you didn't. Thank-you Theresa."  
  
"The pleasure was all mine even though I owe him a favour, it was worth it." Theresa and Fox's eyes were locked into a gaze when it was broken by a knock on the door.  
  
Chuck walked in with a dozen roses in his hands. "Hello Theresa."  
  
"Hey Chuck"  
  
"These are for you" said handing her the roses.  
  
"Thank you Chuck they're beautiful."  
  
"Not as beautiful as you." Theresa smiled at him and he smiled back. Fox started to cringe.  
  
"Shall we he said holding his arm out.  
  
"Yes we shall she said taking his arm. Bye Fox!" They both left.  
  
"You've done it again Chuck but this time I'm going to fight and this time I'm not losing. 


	5. Can't be stopped

Chuck and Theresa went to the book café for lunch. They spent most of their catching up on each other and talking about new things in their lives that they haven't experienced.  
  
"Oh shoot I have to go said Chuck getting up. Um.. Anger management is coming into theatres tomorrow and I was wondering if you would like to come with me. But if you don't its ok, I understand."  
  
"Sure I'd love to come. I've been wanting to see that movie for a long time. So I'll meet you there at one o'clock ok?"  
  
"Ok, bye Resa, see ya later."  
  
"Bye Chuck. Theresa got up hugged him and walked out of the book café.  
  
:*:*:*:*:*:*  
  
"Good afternoon Fox,"  
  
"Good afternoon gorgeous. Did you enjoy lunch with Chuck?"  
  
"Yes I did. In fact we're going to the movies tomorrow. Theresa paused. "Why don't you come with us? It will be so much fun and it will give you a chance to get to know the new Chuck. I'm not taking no for an answer."  
  
"Fine, I'll join the play date" Fox said sarcastically. What movie are we seeing? Oh wait let me guess anger management. Theresa nods her head. Chuck always liked Adam Sandler. He hasn't changed a bit."  
  
"Yes he has, he has changed a lot." Fox rolled his eyes. "Let's changed the subject. Oh Fox do you want to share offices or have separate ones."  
  
"Share offices. That way I can look at that pretty face all day."  
  
"You are such a flirt"  
  
"Your right about that Resa."  
  
"Whatever. You know, Chuck is kind of cute. But don't worry he is not as cute as you are" said Theresa pinching his cheek.  
  
"Thank you, I think." Fox turned around and started to write something down. When he finished he handed the sheet of paper to Theresa with a smug look on his face.  
  
Theresa read:  
  
Saturday: 12:00pm-Theresa is having lunch with Fox. 1:00pm-Going to the movies 4:30pm-go swimming with a Fox (hint) 7:00pm go out to dinner 8:00pm go clubbing Sorry guys but Theresa is booked  
  
Theresa giggled to herself. "So I'm booked am I? You could have at least have given other guys a chance" she said teasingly.  
  
"Oh well too bad for them and most importantly too bad for Chuck. I wasn't gonna let him have you for two days. I'm not that nice and I'm also not good at sharing things or in this case a drop dead gorgeous woman, with some guy." "Well then I'll just have to spend Sunday with him since you get me on Saturday." The smug look wiped off of his face. "Got ya there"  
  
"No you haven't cause then I'll just invite myself where you are going."  
  
"But what if we're going to a place that are only fit for two people?"  
  
"Then I'll push Chuck out of the car and go to that certain place." Theresa giggled. "I'm not only cute but I'm charming and funny. You are just one of the most luckiest woman in the whole entire world. No wait I am."  
  
"You mean you're the luckiest woman in the world," said Theresa as she laughed.  
  
"Very funny, Ha ha ha" said Fox sarcastically.  
  
"Oh but it is. Anway let's get back on topic. Your new desk will be arriving shortly and you're new assistant Brandon walker will arrive on Monday ok? Now if you want me I'll be at a meeting. Bye, Bye" said Theresa as she left the room.  
  
"Don't worry she'll be yours Fox and nobody will take her away.  
  
Mean while.  
  
Ethan was sitting down starring at a picture of Theresa and him together. "Theresa, soon you and I will be together and none will ever come between us."  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
Chuck was looking at a picture of Theresa and him together. "Friends, you have got to be joking. We won't only be friends but lovers. And no one will be there to stop me from having you. Not Ethan and certainly not Fox!"  
  
A/N: What do you think of the twist? This is now a Theresa/Chuck, Theresa/Ethan, Theresa/Fox fan fiction. But don't worry Theresa will end up with Fox....well maybe. 


	6. Day Dreams

Chapter 6  
  
A/N: Some of the parts in this chapter are rated NC-17 but if you don't like those particular parts you can skip them.  
  
Chuck snuck into her room. When he closed the door Theresa woke up.  
  
"Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you. I should have closed the door more quieter so I wouldn't of waken you up from you're dreams said Chuck holding a tray. I hope you were dreaming of me," he thought.  
  
"It's ok Chuck. Awww you brought me breakfast in bed. You are so sweet. Thank you so much Chuck."  
  
"No problem Resa. Besides you are letting me stay here so what better way to say thank you with blueberry pancakes with whip cream and orange juice said Chuck as he put the tray down on a table right next to Theresa's bed."  
  
"Your welcome and what better way to say that by eating it" said Theresa pulling the tray towards her. When she held the fork Chuck took it from her.  
  
"May I?" Theresa nodded and he began to feed her. Fox walked in the room holding a tray. He turned pale at the site of Chuck feeding Theresa.  
  
"I guess somebody beat me to it said Fox." Theresa looked up. Chuck turned around.  
  
"Yes it does look like somebody beat you to it," me said Chuck smugly.  
  
Fox mouthed I hate you. Theresa didn't see.  
  
"Oh I'm so sorry Fox. But it's the thought that counts right? It was a very, very sweet idea." Theresa goes up and kissed him on the cheek. Chuck was jealous. "If you will excuse me, I have to go and take a shower." Theresa went into her bathroom with the door closing behind her, leaving Fox and Chuck alone.  
  
"So you want her too" said Fox.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
"Cut the crap Chuck and tell the truth."  
  
"Ok, ok you caught me, I admit it. I am in love with Theresa. I want to be her everything, which I will be soon."  
  
"Over my dead body. I will. I love her. Chuck stood up so he would be facing him even though it didn't matter because Fox was 3 inches taller than Chuck.  
  
"Don't say that Fox cause we both know I would walk over your dead body to be with Theresa. In fact I would gladly do that. Look Fox I didn't mean that.. much. I don't want to hurt you but I love Theresa and I am going to pursue her weather you like it or not so I suggest you find another love interest."  
  
"I love Theresa and why don't you find another love interest. Theresa only wants to be friends with you,"  
  
"You shouldn't talk. She wants to be friends with you too." Fox didn't reply to his comment. Got ya there, didn't I?"  
  
"Look I'd love to stay and chat with a loser so much like yourself but I have to get ready to go to the movies...with you and Theresa."  
  
"The hell you are!"  
  
"Theresa invited me Chucky. Sorry if that bothers you wait a minute I'm not sorry at all." Fox smiled and walked out leaving a very angry Chuck.  
  
*:*:*:*:*:*  
  
"Are you ready to go?" asked Chuck.  
  
"Yep"  
  
"Why do you always look so beautiful every time I see you? Asked Fox  
  
Theresa blushed. "Fox, you are such a flirt."  
  
"And don't you forget."  
  
"We should get going now," said Chuck.  
  
"I'll drive said Fox.  
  
"How about if I drive said Chuck.  
  
"I would love to drive.  
  
"You might be tired maybe I should drive.  
  
"I'll drive said Theresa coming in between them. Problem solved."  
  
"Great" said Chuck following Theresa. Fox followed him.  
  
*:*:*:*:*:*  
  
When Chuck was about to sit in front seat of the car Fox pulled him and sat down in the seat. Chuck sat down in the backseat looking at Fox like he was about to kill him. Theresa noticed the tension between them.  
  
"So Chuck how did you and Fox meet?"  
  
"We were playing a tennis match against each other. We tied the game. After that we had a couple of drinks. When we did a rematch I won."  
  
"May I add by cheating." The three of them grew silent. "Oh no! the movie already started."  
  
"Then we'll just see House of 1000 Corpses"  
  
"I don't like scary movies that much."  
  
"I'll comfort you when you're scared."  
  
"Ok then we'll see it."  
  
*:*:*:*:*:*  
  
Theresa sat between Fox and Chuck. In the middle of the movie Theresa got scared so Fox wrapped his arm around her making her smile and making Chuck get very jealous. When the movie ended Theresa still stayed in Fox's arms forgetting that Chuck was there.  
  
Chuck cleared his throat. "Can we go now?"  
  
Theresa and Fox snapped out of their daze and let go of each other. "Sorry Fox." "Nothing to be sorry about gorgeous. I love having you in my arms." Theresa smiled at him. He smiled back innocently.  
  
"Want to go out and have some fun?" Asked Chuck putting his arm around her, leading her out of the theatre.  
  
"Sorry Chuck but Fox and I have plans."  
  
"ok, do you want to go out for dinner with me?"  
  
"Sorry but Fox has already asked me but you can go clubbing with us." Fox's jaw dropped open.  
  
"I'd love to come. What time do you want us to meet?  
  
"8:00 p.m."  
  
"Isn't that a little too early?  
  
"If we come at the regular time we would have to wait in line for 2 hours to get in answered Fox.  
  
"Let's go" said Theresa breaking the tension between the two blondes with spiky hair.  
  
Fox sat down in the front seat before Chuck had a chance. The whole ride home was quiet.  
  
*:*:*:*:*:*  
  
"What are you and fox doing?"  
  
"Not that's it any of your business but Theresa and I are going swimming this afternoon" replied Fox.  
  
"Fox!"  
  
"What? It really isn't any of his business what we do."  
  
"Whatever Fox. I'll go and get ready. I'll meet you in the pool in five minutes. Theresa turned around and went upstairs to change. When she got up she changed into a baby blue string bikini. She took her towel. Put on a robe that matched her bikini and went to the pool.  
  
"I guess Fox hasn't finished changing yet. Theresa removed her robe. Fox came in and stopped when he set his eyes on Theresa. Lord have mercy she's perfect he thought. Theresa dived into the pool not knowing that Fox was watching her every move till she turned around.  
  
"Hey Foxy."  
  
"Hey gorgeous. You look hot."  
  
Theresa blushed. "Thank you.I think."  
  
He did a cannon ball, which splashed her. When he didn't come up she started to get scared. Fox? Fox? What if something happened to him? At that moment she felt someone lift her up going Ah!  
  
She screamed. Fox burst into laughter. "That wasn't funny!"  
  
"Oh yes it was" Theresa began to splash him.  
  
He grabbed her. "No more splashing. Instead let's race. Even though I'm gonna win but don't worry, I won't goat much than I usually do.  
  
"Oh really."  
  
"Yes, really."  
  
"Fine, let the water games begin. They both raced. Theresa won. "I won! You lost! Whoop! I rock! I mean nice try."  
  
"How about 2 out of three?"  
  
"Fine but I hope I won't embarrass you when you loose again."  
  
"You won't. Theresa and Fox raced all over again. When Theresa was about to win she felt a sharp pain in her leg. She gave out a painful scream. Fox stopped and swam to her.  
  
"What's wrong."  
  
"My leg it really hurts." He lifted her and sat her on the edge of the pool.  
  
"You must have got a cramp in your leg." He started to slowly massage her leg. When he touched her smooth soft skin it sent shivers down his spine. How does it feel? Before she can answer he started to gently massage her ankle.  
  
"It feels so good. You have a very beautiful touch. He smiled at her. She took his hand and put it on her thigh. When he looked up she kissed him tenderly. When she was about to end the kiss he pulled her body closer to his and started to lick her lips. Theresa opened her mouth letting Fox slip his tongue into her mouth. She then explored his mouth hungrily. They both pulled away panting for breath. "Make love to me Fox."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes Fox, please make love toe now!" He began to feast on her neck. She moaned his name over and over. When he got to the valley of her breasts, he untied her bikini top and tossed. Fox gazed at her.  
  
"You're beautiful." Said Fox taking a good look at her. Theresa kissed him passionately. When he pulled away Theresa started to feast on his neck till he stopped her be kissing, nibbling, sucking on her nipples. He trailed kissed down her stomach. When he got to the place that he knew would drive her crazy he slowly removed the bottom of her bikini. He parted her folds with his fingers and slowly tasted her. Theresa thought she was going to lose her mind, as she watched Nicholas head between her legs loving her like a starving man consuming a meal. " Oh Nicholas" she repeated over and over again. As she got lost in ecstasy. Theresa brought him up to her. 'Now that you have tasted me, let me taste you."  
  
"Oh god"  
  
"Shhhhhh...Just let me do this. Theresa began to trail kisses all over his chest, biting and sucking on his nipples. She kissed her way down to his stomach. She eased his swim trunks off. Theresa gasped as his erection sprung to attention like it was saluting her. She had never really studied one before. Nicholas could tell she wanted to touch it, so he took her hand and wrapped it around his manhood. He moaned her name as she ran her tongue over the top of his shaft. Theresa heard Nicholas's sharp intake of his breath as she licked the underside of his shaft, and rolled her tongue all around it using her hand in an upwards and downwards motion to massage him, before taking him fully in her mouth. He moaned her name over and over again.  
  
Nicholas gently reached down and lifted her back up. He kissed Theresa softly on her luxcious lips but could see the confusion on her face. "Why, did you stop me? Was I not doing it right?  
  
"On Resa, believe me when I say you were doing it perfectly."  
  
"Then why did you stop me?  
  
"Because there is only one way we can both be satisfied that I have been waiting for since I first laid my eyes on you." He nudged her slender legs apart and whispered as he entered her, "I love baby."  
  
"I love you too. Oh Fox, Fox, Fox! FOX! FOX!"  
  
Fox shook his head. "Damn it! It was just a daydream," he thought.  
  
"What's wrong? I have been trying to get your attention for the last five minutes."  
  
"I must have been daydreaming."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Um..I don't remember."  
  
"Anyway thank you for the massage. My leg does not hurt anymore. She kissed him on the cheek, got up and wrapped herself in her towel. "Let's go in the Jacuzzi."  
  
A/N: didn't see that coming did you? Lol. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. 


	7. You Against Me

Chapter 7  
  
"Why did it have to be a daydream? Why? I mean it felt so real, my touching her, kissing her loving her. Theresa touching me, being with me. Why couldn't it be real?" Thought Fox. Theresa interrupted him.  
  
"Fox are you sure you're feeling ok? You've been staring into space for a really long time."  
  
"I'm fine just have some things on my mind."  
  
"What things on your mind?"  
  
"You. I mean I was wondering if your leg was still bothering you. You know maybe you should get that checked-  
  
"I'm fine Fox. You made it better, remember?"  
  
"Yeah well I still want you to get that checked out. No buts." Theresa giggled. "What's so funny?" Is it that hard to believe that I care about you?"  
  
"No it's just that everyone that knew you told me that you're a selfish, self centred, playboy. But they are so wrong. You are a caring, sweet, selfless person who I am proud to call you one of my best friends."  
  
"No one has ever said that about me."  
  
"Well, believe it or not it's true and they are just so blind to see it."  
  
"Have I told you how much you mean?"  
  
"1000 of times."  
  
"Make that 1001 times." He smiled mischiefously at her. "There's somewhere I want to take you. Follow me." He held out his hand. Theresa took his hand.  
  
*:*:*:*:*:*  
  
"Fox where are you taking me? We've been walking for 30 minutes."  
  
"We're hear." Fox removed his hands from Theresa's eyes. There was a beautiful oak tree circled with a white fence. (Got the idea from my sister's fan fiction)  
  
"OMG Fox, this is so beautiful."  
  
"I used to come here when I was younger to escape reality and to think about my thoughts and true feelings. I'd sit there under it and sometimes write in my journal. Nobody has never been here before beside me and now you."  
  
"Well now when you come you'll have someone who cares about you deeply, to share your thoughts and emotions with." Theresa took his hand and led him under the tree. "Tell me what you're thinking of."  
  
"I'm thinking about you." He leaned in to kiss when Theresa's cell phone rang.  
  
"Excuse me for one second. Hello? Oh hi Chuck. Fox rolled his eyes. "No Chuck I'm just with Fox. OMG! We'll be there in 10 minutes. Bye! Theresa turned around to see a very annoyed looking Fox. Sorry Fox but Chuck has important news to tell me-  
  
"I understand. Let's go. You've done it again Chuck he thought. *:*:*:*:*:*  
  
"Hello Theresa."  
  
"Hello Chuck. What did you want to tell me?"  
  
"Today I had a tennis match. If I won that match I would be making it to the finals if I've lost I wouldn't."  
  
"Let me guess, you won!"  
  
"Well um....Yes!" Chuck lifted Theresa up and spun her around.  
  
"Congratulations" said fox shaking his hand.  
  
"That's not all but I got you both tickets to come and watch me play."  
  
"Yea, how lucky are we" said Fox sarcastically.  
  
"I wouldn't miss it for the world. Who are you playing against? I don't know yet but I heard he was very good."  
  
"Wait a minute are you talking about the tennis match that will be held tomorrow?  
  
"Would there be another?"  
  
"I thought you were on a different type of tennis program"  
  
"Well you thought wrong"  
  
"Wait a minute do you know who Chuck will be playing against?  
  
"Yes, me"  
  
"What? You mean I will be going against you tomorrow? What a small world. Oh well, don't worry I won't gloat too much when I win. I only hope you'll be a gracious loser."  
  
"Don't worry Chuck I will be a gracious winner who won't gloat at all. I just hope you will be the one to have good sportsmanship said Fox." Chuck and Fox were now making eye contact.  
  
"Well look at the time, Fox we have to start getting ready for dinner let's go" said Theresa pulling him away from Chuck.  
  
"You're right. I'll meet you down here in...let's say 30 minutes."  
  
"Sure." Theresa headed upstairs being followed by Fox. Tonight, I don't think I'll be wearing a dress, I will be wearing The Dress." Theresa thought.  
  
A/N: Hope you enjoyed that chapter. The next chapter will be just for Theresa/Fox and Theresa/Chuck. Ethan will be appearing in chapter 9 so don't worry. 


	8. The Real Fox

Chapter 8  
  
"Hurry up Theresa!" yelled Fox as he paced around the stairway. "It's been 50 minutes. What's taking her so long?" Fox felt to hands on his eyes. "Let me guess Theresa" He turned around. When he saw Theresa his heart skipped a beat. Theresa was wearing a long red dress that hugged her body perfectly. She had a red glittery hair clip and had curls dropping on the side of her face. She wasn't wearing a lot of make-up just enough to identify her beauty. Fox stood there and looked at her.  
  
"What do you think? Fox didn't answer he just continued to stare. "Hello? Earth to Fox.  
  
"Huh.. Um.you.you.um.look.wow.I mean.you look beautiful" Fox continued to stare at her. When she was putting on her coat to him it was in slow motion. Fox opened the door for her not taking his eyes off of her.  
  
"Thank-you. Are you ok? You haven't said much since you saw me. Do I look bad? Do I look to sluty?  
  
"No babe you don't look bad or sluty..that's for sure. You just look to beautiful so you're gonna have to get used to me watching you."  
  
Theresa smiled at him and kissed his cheek tenderly. "Fox you look so handsome tonight" she whispered in his ear sending shivers down his spine.  
  
"Thank you Resa. Now lets get going or else we will be late.more.  
  
*:*:*:*:*:*  
  
Here's your table said the waiter checking Theresa out. Fox noticed. Great just what I need..a flirter he thought. Fox pulled out a chair for her.  
  
"Thank you" said Theresa sitting down in it.  
  
"Good evening. I will be your waiter tonight" said the male waiter as he handed their menus to them. "I'll let you to decide on what you'll order." He began to flirt with Theresa.  
  
"This is going to be a long night."  
  
30 minutes later. "Do you want to go home and start getting ready to go to the Bronze" (A/N: A club name that I used from a buffy fan fiction)  
  
"Sure let's go."  
  
*:*:*:*:*:*  
  
"Hey Theresa" greeted Chuck as Fox and Theresa came in. "Wow you look beautiful."  
  
"Been there done that" said Fox rolling his eyes. Theresa nudged him.  
  
"Thank-you Chuck. You look great too. Just give Fox and I 30 minutes, ok?  
  
"Sure Theresa. Theresa turned on her heels and went upstairs. Fox gave Chuck one more evil glare than followed Theresa.  
  
When Theresa got into her room she put on a short black skirt and a black halter-top. She wore her hair down, in two.(To see how her hair looks go to ) She put on black eye shadow on top and under her eyes and lip shine on her lips. After Theresa finished taking a good look at herself she went downstairs. On her way down she heard Fox and Chuck arguing. "Oh great what now?  
  
What happened earlier...  
  
Fox came down stares. "How do I look little Chuck?" he asked sarcastically. "I mean don't get me wrong I look better than you but wait I do everyday so that's not really a compliant."  
  
"On the contray I look better. I'm wearing white khakis and a nice shirt. You are wearing baggy jeans, a striped baby blue shirt and a brown leather coat. Who looks better? Me. I'm dressed more formal and miture."  
  
Fox rolled his eyes. "You don't dress formal when you go to clubs you dress sexy or hot. Not dorky and boring."  
  
"Ok fine but look at my face I am handsome and look at you, you are just ugly."  
  
"Wrong again. You are ugly, I am gorgeous and cute. But you well lets just say Ethan looks better than you."  
  
"Fox, Chuck Shut-up! yelled Theresa standing there with her hands on her hips. "You are going to stop fighting. Since we are going out together there are some rules you must obey. Number one you will not fight, number two you will not insult each other, number three you will not start any fist fights and number four you must complainant each other and apologise right now!"  
  
"I'm sorry Fox."  
  
"I'm sorry Chuck. Not" said Fox under his breath so none can hear. Fox than noticed what Theresa was wearing. Oh god Theresa you look hot!"  
  
"Yeah Theresa, you look very hot." Fox gave Chuck you're a dork look.  
  
"Thank you. Fox you look sexy, Chuck um...cute outfit." Fox smiled at Chuck. Chuck gave him an I hate you look.  
  
"Time to party!" said Theresa grabbing her coat and dragging Chuck and fox away from each other.  
  
*:*:*:*:*:*  
  
Theresa, Fox and Chuck sat at a table. "Do you wanna dance?" asked Fox and Chuck at the same time.  
  
"Sure but first I'll dance with Chuck first." Theresa took Chuck's hand and led him to the dance floor. Fox looked like he was about to laugh when he saw the way Chuck was dancing.  
  
"What a lame-ass. Theresa looks like she's about to laugh. Looks like we have to send Fox to rescue her." Fox walked over to them. The song ended. "My turn." Fox pushed Chuck out of his way and started to grin with Theresa.  
  
"What kind of dancing is that? Wait a minute it looks like she's actually enjoying it." When the song ended a slow one came up.  
  
"Do you want to dance?" Asked Fox.  
  
"I'd love to" Theresa and Fox began to dance. When they finished Fox led Theresa to where Chuck was standing.  
  
"I have a surprise for you. Stay here while I go and get it." Fox turned around and headed toward the DJ. "I have a request." The DJ nodded and started to play tango music. Fox strolled over to Theresa and held out his hand. Theresa took it and they began to dance the tango in the middle of the dance floor. Everyone watched and admired two marvellous couple. Before the song ended Fox tipped Theresa over. Their faces close to together when he leaned in to kiss her he was interrupted by Chuck.  
  
"Hey guys. That was great but since Fox stole 2 dances that means I'll get two."  
  
"Actually Chuck he didn't steal 2 I gave him. It's just.Fox is kind of better at this than you are."  
  
"Come on I can't be that bad. Here give me one more chance."  
  
"If you saw your self on video tape than that would make you change your mind" said Fox.  
  
Chuck ignored Fox. "Fine but may I talk to you for a minute.alone" said Chuck glaring at Chuck.  
  
"Sure Chuck. May you excuse us Fox?"  
  
"No he thought. "Sure Resa". Chuck put his arm around Theresa and led her upstairs. "There is no way I'm going to leave her alone with him." Fox followed them. He spied Theresa and Chuck leaning on the railing. He hid behind them.  
  
"Look Theresa there something important I have to tell you said Chuck seriously."  
  
"What is it? Is there something wrong?"  
  
"It's far away from wrong. I-I love you."  
  
Theresa paused. "I love you too. We're best friends of course we love each other."  
  
"No Theresa not- Fox cut him off.  
  
"Hey Theresa I was wondering where you were. I just got a phone call. My grandfather wants to talk to both of us tomorrow morning."  
  
"What about?  
  
"I don't know but if we want to make it we should go home."  
  
Theresa turned to Chuck. "Fox is right sorry but you'll have to tell me tomorrow."  
  
"Its ok. No problem.  
  
Theresa, Chuck, and Fox left the club and went home.  
  
*:*:*:*:*:*  
  
Chuck went into Theresa's bedroom. "Hey what's up Resa?"  
  
"Did you just call me Resa because if you did I hope Fox didn't hear you. He thinks he should be the only one to call me that and I agree with him."  
  
"Then I'll call you T."  
  
"Alright." Theresa got up and walked over to her dresser. While she was doing that Chuck put one white pill in her glass of water. Theresa walked over and took a sip of it. "Whoa I just kind of feel tipsy. Theresa stumbled but Chuck held her up.  
  
"I'm your boyfriend and you love me very much."  
  
(R if you don't like that skip all of that stuff) "I do eh, then let me show you." Theresa pushed him onto her bed and sat on top of him. She ripped off his shirt. She began to rub and stroke his chest. He then flipped them over and pulled her night-gown up over her head. He began to kiss and nibble on her breasts that caused her to moan.  
  
After they both tasted each other Chuck began to thrust himself in and out of Theresa. When he took one more deep hard thrust Theresa moaned Fox!  
  
*:*:*:*:*  
  
Fox knocked on Theresa's door. When he heard moans coming from his room he realised that she had somebody with her and in her bed. Fox turned around to leave but was stopped when he heard her moan his name. "Does she think she is making love to me?" Fox turned the knob.  
  
*:*:*:*:*:*  
  
"Did you just call me Fox?" asked Chuck in an annoyed voice.  
  
"You are Fox, silly" said Theresa resting her head on his chest.  
  
"So all this time you knew it was.um.me?"  
  
"Yep. But how come you look a little different?"  
  
"I'll answer that, I AM THE REAL FOX! Yelled Fox viciously.  
  
A/N: Hope you enjoyed it! Ethan might not appear in chapter 9. 


	9. It's My Fault

I would like to thank you for your reviews most of them were very interesting but my favourite one was Fox_and_Theresa_Aff!  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Theresa slipped on her robe. Then she looked at both of them. "I think I'm a little dizzy. You know after I drank that glass of water I've been feeling kind if tipsy and now I'm seeing two Foxes. One over here who looks like Fox and one over there who doesn't look like Fox." Theresa stumbled. Fox caught her. "Thank you cutie. Fox laid her on the bed.  
  
"How did this start?"  
  
"Well Foxy, Chuck came in my room. We talked and stuff she said drunkenly. When I turned around to put down my brush I took a sip of water then I felt kind of whosy and then I was told that Fox over there was my boyfriend and that I loved him very much so I kind of proceed to show him. You know what? I'm going to have some more water." Theresa reached over for the glass but Fox snatched it away and smelled it.  
  
"Someone drugged you," he said looking at Chuck angrily. "You son of a bitch how can you take advantage of her. I knew you would do anything to get her but I never knew you would stoop so low."  
  
"It doesn't matter. When two people make love they have a connection. So now Theresa and I have a connection that can'' be broken by you. Anyway I don'' want to add to your pain knowing that you lost Theresa. I know you're very jealous of me after all I got to kiss her, touch her, taste her, and most importantly I had sex with her and boy it felt good."  
  
Fox grew angry of what Chuck had just said. You bastard! He punched him in the face knocking him down. Fox dropped down to his side. "It hurts doesn't it." He punched him again. "So how does if feel now to feel so hurt hmm?"  
  
Chuck punched him in the stomach. They two spiked hair blondes broke into a huge fistfight. But were torn apart by Theresa. "Stop it both of you" Theresa suddenly felt very dizzy and fell to the ground headfirst.  
  
Theresa! Screamed Fox and Chuck at the same time. They both dropped by her side but Fox punched him very hard causing to knock him out cold. Theresa's head was bleeding. "Theresa?! Theresa! Come back to me. He checked her pulse but didn't feel it. "Fox did CPR on her. Theresa got back her pulse but it was very weak.  
  
After Fox laid her on her bed he phoned the ambulance that arrived shortly. "May I please ride with her?"  
  
"Are you related?" Asked one of the paramedics who were helping her into the ambulance truck.  
  
"No but she's my fiancé.  
  
"You can come." Fox sat beside and held her hand.  
  
*:*:*:*:*:*  
  
Fox was pacing around the waiting room. But stopped when Pillar, Luis, Sheridan, Antonio, Beth, Charity, Miguel, Ethan, Gwen and Hank entered the room.  
  
"Fox!" Pillar yelled. What happened to my daughter? Who was the cause of this accident?  
  
"You better sit down. Well- he was interrupted by Dr.Russell.  
  
"How is she?" asked Luis. "I'm afraid to say that Theresa suffered at terrible head injury. Eve looked down then looked back down. "I'm sorry to say that Theresa is in Coma." Everyone in the room gasped.  
  
"Will she ever wake up?" Asked Charity.  
  
"We don't know for sure. I'm sorry but I have another patient waiting for me." Eve sadly walked out of the room.  
  
"How did this happened and why are your lips bleeding?" Asked Gwen madly. Fox told them everything that happened.  
  
"I can't believe Chuck did that said Beth.  
  
"I can. This is my fault. I should have stayed with Theresa."  
  
"No, it's not your fault Nicholas said Pillar placing her hand over his. It's Chuck's fault. You did everything you could to try and protect my daughter and I am very happy that you live with my daughter."  
  
"Same here" said Antonio as he put his arm around Beth who started dating after Luis and Sheridan told him the truth.  
  
"Thanks but it doesn't matter bottom line is Theresa might never come out of coma and it will be my fault."  
  
"That's right" said Ethan. Sheridan nudged him.  
  
"You would really like that wouldn't you Ethan. You would love to blame me. But you know what you don't have to do anything or say anything to make me believe it's my fault. You see if Chuck and I wouldn't have had a fight none of this wouldn't have happened and now Theresa has to pay for my mistakes!" Fox's hand went through the wall. When he pulled it out it was covered in blood.  
  
"OMG! Fox you're hand said Charity.  
  
"It's ok. I'm fine. No wait-I'm fine-no wit I tell a lie-I'm terrible. The woman I love is in coma because of me!"  
  
"You love my daughter?"  
  
"Of course I do! Who wouldn't she's caring, loving, loveable, gorgeous, smart, talented. Fox smiled at the thought of Theresa but the smiled wiped off of his face when he came back to reality. Damn it! I have to see Theresa. He walked into her room and locked the door so no one can get in. Fox pulled out a chair and watched Theresa. She is so beautiful he thought. He continued to watch her till he fell asleep.  
  
Next morning  
  
Fox woke up and saw Theresa starring at him. "You're awake! Fox unlocked the door and ran back to Theresa's side.  
  
So my name is Theresa. Who are you?" she asked.  
  
"I'm Fox." You know who I am right?"  
  
Theresa shook her head no. "I'm sorry but I don't remember who you are. I don't even know who I am. All I know is my name and I just found that out by you calling me it."  
  
Eve walked into the room. "Theresa you're awake!"  
  
"Yeah she is but how come she doesn't remember who she is?"  
  
"Oh dear I was afraid of this."  
  
"What were you afraid of?" Eve pulled him from where Theresa was laying in bed.  
  
"Theresa suffered a very serious head injury. It was so serious that it lead to her having amnesia."  
  
"Will she ever get her memory back?"  
  
"Maybe but we can't push her. I'll go tell everyone."  
  
"They're still there?"  
  
"Only Pillar, Luis, Sheridan, Gwen, hank and Ethan stayed."  
  
" That explains a lot."  
  
"I'll be right back." Fox was stopped.  
  
" Fox wait don't leave" Theresa yelled.  
  
"You better stay. It's really important that you keep her calm. I have to go and give instructions for her family. I'll come back to you to give you special instructions since she is very drawn to you." Eve left closing the door behind her. Fox sat into the chair that was right next to Theresa's bed.  
  
"Thanks for not leaving."  
  
"No problem Resa."  
  
"I thought my name was Theresa."  
  
"It is but I used to call you Resa and gorgeous."  
  
"Cute names. Did you spend the night here?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Are you my boyfriend or fiancé?"  
  
"No unfortunately. Why?"  
  
"When I watched you sleep I felt kind of connected to you. Like I knew everything about you."  
  
"You did. You knew me so well. You were able to read me like a book."  
  
" Will you do me a favour?"  
  
"Sure, anything"  
  
"Kiss me."  
  
A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Since this is the holidays I'm going to be updating this story a lot so please don't get annoyed. 


	10. Questions and Answers

Chapter 10  
  
"Kiss you? Why"  
  
"Maybe it will bring back some of my memories."  
  
"It would have.if we have actually kissed before."  
  
"Really, than how come..never mind."  
  
"How come what?"  
  
"Before I woke up I remember kissing someone. He had dirty blonde-"  
  
"That was Chuck not me" he said disappointedly.  
  
"Oh then shouldn't he be here."  
  
"It's very complicated and I really don't want to talk about."  
  
"Alright then can you tell me a few things about myself."  
  
"Well, you're smart, talented, beautiful, caring, loving and you're best friends are Gwen, Whitney but you don't see Whitney because she moved to L.A. with Chad, and me."  
  
"Seems like you knew me very well. I wish I still remembered you. The only thing I remember is kissing Chuck but for some reason I wanted to be you. Are you sure we weren't dating?"  
  
"We did go out..as friends."  
  
"Hmmm..Can I leave now? I really don't like hospitals."  
  
"Now you remember two things."  
  
"Yeah but I really want to go. I'm going to change."  
  
"Wait you can't. The doctor didn't say you can."  
  
"Screw the doctor I'm changing and leaving." Theresa grabbed her clothing and went into the bathroom. Eve walked in.  
  
"Where is Theresa?"  
  
"She's changing."  
  
"What? Why? She's not ready to leave the hospital. I still have a lot of tests to run."  
  
"Tell that to her." Theresa walked out.  
  
"Hello Dr.Russell is it?  
  
"Yes. Theresa you're not ready to leave the hospital yet. I still have a lot of tests to run. You will be able to leave after they're done."  
  
"Oh alright but can Fox please stay with me?"  
  
"I don't think that would be a great idea."  
  
"Please. How can I make her let Fox stay with me? Oh I know she thought. Oww my head it really hurts. Please let Fox stay..oww my head it really hurts.  
  
"Very well, Fox can stay. I'll go and get the needle." Eve left the room.  
  
"I knew that would work."  
  
"Knew what would work?" asked Fox suspiciously.  
  
"I....um..ok ok I faked the whole thing. But only because I wanted you to stay with me."  
  
"Sneaky and also smart." Theresa grinned. At that moment they heard a knock on the door.  
  
"Come in." Pillar, Gwen and Hank walked in.  
  
"Hello Theresa. I am your mother Pillar said Pillar hugging Theresa."  
  
"Hey. And you must be Gwen. Who is this?"  
  
"That's Hank" answered Fox. Luis, Sheridan and Ethan walked in.  
  
"Theresa I'm so glad you're alright" exclaimed Luis.  
  
"It's nice so nice to see that you have woke up said Sheridan hugging Theresa. "I'm Luis's wife, Sheridan. He is your second oldest brother."  
  
"How many brothers do I have?"  
  
"You have three brothers and one sister that lives with her aunt."  
  
"Who is my oldest and youngest brother?"  
  
"That would be Miguel. He is married to Charity. They would have stayed but Charity is pregnant."  
  
" I see. Who is my older sister?  
  
"Paloma" answered Luis. Eve walked in.  
  
"Do you remember the instructions that I gave you? Remember don't tell her so much in little time. Surround her near familiar things. Fox I have to speak to you."  
  
Theresa held onto Fox's arm. "Don't go."  
  
"I will only be for 5 minutes said Fox tenderly. "I'll be right back. Fox followed Eve out of the room.  
  
"I can see that you're very attached to Fox," said Ethan annoyingly.  
  
"Why?" asked Luis.  
  
" He was the first person I saw. I felt very connected to him. He told me about myself and for some reason I feel like I can trust him." And the fact that he's a total hottie." Everyone but Ethan grinned. "By the way who are you? She asked pointing at Ethan.  
  
"I am Ethan Winthrop. I was your first love." "Really? You? I thought it would have been Fox, but you?"  
  
"Yes. I was a very strong love that- Fox cut him off.  
  
"Great love yadda, yadda we get the picture."  
  
"Fox you're back." Theresa hugged him.  
  
"I was just gone for 5 minutes."  
  
"Yeah I know but still I like being near you. It makes me feel secure but I know I can't get too attached to you."  
  
Ethan had a knot in his throat when he saw Theresa hug Fox. She should be hugging me not Fox he thought.  
  
"I'm sorry to interrupt but Theresa has to have her blood tests" said Eve looking at everyone.  
  
"Ok Eve. Bye Mijia. Pillar kissed Theresa on the cheek.  
  
"Bye mama, Luis, Sheridan, Gwen, Hank!"  
  
"Fox shouldn't you be coming out with us? Asked Ethan.  
  
"No half-bro. Theresa asked me to stay here well it was more of an command." Ethan turned red with jealousy.  
  
"Have you had always been this over protective Ethan. It's not like Fox is going to seduce me or anything. I trust him and I know he would never do anything that would hurt me." Theresa said locking her eyes with Fox's. Ethan noticed.  
  
"Theresa when you're finished may I talk to you?"  
  
"Sure Ethan." Ethan smiled at her and left the room.  
  
"Ok, Theresa lay down and relax. This will only hurt for-"  
  
"Hurt? You are going to stick that needle in me. I hate needles. You know I'm feeling better I think I should go home. Fox laid her back gently.  
  
"Sorry Resa but it will only hurt for a minute."  
  
"Fine. Theresa grabbed Fox's hand. "If this hurts badly I feel sorry for you." Eve injected the needle. Theresa squeezed his hand so tight it turned red.  
  
"Oh god! My hand! My hand!" Fox tried to get out of her grip. He failed. When Theresa let go he fell down.  
  
"Fox are you alright?"  
  
"Fine I'm fine he said standing back up."  
  
"Dr.Russell will you please check out my hand?"  
  
"Sure." Eve walked over and took a look at his hand. "No broken bones but it is kind of swollen. I'll bandage it for you." Eve wrapped it. "There you go, all done. Theresa you can go now. Pillar has already filled out your forms."  
  
"Yes! Let's go Fox." Theresa grabbed her coat.  
  
"Right behind you!"  
  
*:*:*:*:*:*  
  
Chuck opened his eyes. The Sunlight blinded him. He got up and went into his room to shower and get dressed when he finished he went downstairs to have some breakfast.  
  
*:*:*:*:*:*  
  
"Home sweet home." Said Fox as he held the door open and shut it when Theresa walked through it.  
  
"I have excellent taste."  
  
"Yes you do. Care to join me for breakfast?" he asked holding out his arm.  
  
"No just kidding I'd love to." Theresa took his arm and let him lead her too the kitchen. After they had breakfast Fox and Theresa went for a walk in the garden.  
  
"Fox how did I loose my memory?"  
  
"I can't tell you now."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
Flashback  
  
"Fox you cannot tell her how she lost her memory said Eve. You have too keep her calm. If you don't I'm afraid she could die."  
  
"Will she ever be able to know the truth?"  
  
"If she remembers yes. Keep her calm at all times. She has chosen you to trust with her life for some reason so please don't hurt her."  
  
"I won't" he said seriously. You have my word.  
  
End of Flashback  
  
Fox quickly changed the subject. "There's a place I want to show. It may seem a little familiar because I brought there before."  
  
"Alright, let's go."  
  
Fox held her hand and lead her to his secret place.  
  
"This is so beautiful. Though, it doesn't seem familiar."  
  
"It's alright. Let's sit under it. Fox sat down under the tree. "Care to join me. Theresa giggled and lied down on him. He wrapped his arms around her and they both admired the scenery. "Theresa" he whispered. May I ask you something?" "Of course you can" she whispered back.  
  
"May I taste you?"  
  
"What do you mean by that?" He gently turned her face so that it was facing him and kissed her tenderly.  
  
A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Warning: The next chapters might be as long as this and longer. 


	11. Suprise and Heat Brake

Chapter 11  
  
Their lips just touched softy at first. Fox felt like he was taking advantage of her. He was getting ready to end it when Theresa wrapped her hands around his neck, deepening the kiss. He began to suck on her lower lips, his tongue begging for an entrance till she finally opened her mouth letting him explore her.  
  
Before the kiss got more intense Fox ended it. "I'm sorry Resa, I shouldn't have done that.  
  
"No you shouldn't have said Ethan with his arms crossed over his chest. "I knew you would use this as a chance to take advantage of her. Have you no shame. This woman has amnesia."  
  
"Fox did not take advantage of me Ethan said Theresa in a very annoyed voice. "I wanted him to kiss me as much as he did."  
  
"Theresa, remember what we talked about."  
  
Flashback  
  
"Theresa stay away from Fox if you know what's good for you. Before you lost your memory we used to be happy together until Fox and Chuck came into our lives. I want us to be together again. When you go home tell Fox that you want to be with me."  
  
"I'm not sure if I really want to be with you. I don't feel any feelings for you at all. I have feelings for Fox. I'm sorry Ethan but we can't be together." Ethan grabbed Theresa.  
  
"Listen to me. You will tell Fox that you want to be with me. You will get back your feelings for me eventually when you get your memory back."  
  
"Ethan, you're hurting me."  
  
"Am I Theresa? You haven't felt anything yet. If you don't tell Fox you will be feeling worse than what I'm doing to you now."  
  
"Ethan, please stop." Ethan held on to her tighter. "Let go of me. I will not tell Fox that I want to be with you."  
  
"Then you will have to suffer the consequences."  
  
"No please don't hurt me. I'll tell Fox."  
  
"I knew you would." Ethan pulled Theresa too him and kissed her. He grabbed her hands so she will stop pounding on his chest. Then he let her go.  
  
"Ugh! You are a sick man Ethan" Yelled Theresa.  
  
"By the way if you tell anyone what we've just talked about that will be the last things you have ever said." And you will respect me and do as I please." Tears started to fall down Theresa's cheeks. Ethan wiped them from her cheek. "Don't cry Theresa, this is for the best. You'll get over Fox and we will get married, have children, and lead a wonderful life in Florida. '  
  
"Florida? We're moving to Florida."  
  
"Of course we are. I wouldn't like you living in the same town as Fox. He will try to win you back."  
  
"You are one piece of work Ethan. If you love me so much shouldn't you want me to be happy even if it wasn't with you?" "I do love you and love me. You want to be with me, you just don't know it yet. Someday you will be thanking me."  
  
"I don't think so Ethan. I have to go. Good bye." Theresa slammed the door.  
  
End of Flashback  
  
"Of course I remember Ethan. How would I forget?" Theresa said nervously and turned to Fox. "Look there is something I need to tell you Fox."  
  
"What is it Theresa?"  
  
"Look. When you kissed me, I remembered my feelings and love for Ethan," Theresa lied. "I just finally realised how much I love him and want to be with him. In fact, we both decided to move to Florida."  
  
Fox felt like someone just tore out his heart. "Wow. To think that I actually thought that you would get over Ethan. You could never stop loving him can you? Even when you have amnesia you remember loving him. Have a great life with E-dumb." Fox turned away then turned back around. "Just to let you know Theresa, you wanted so much to be loved but if you run back to Ethan you will never be loved the way you always wanted to be." With that said Fox stormed off.  
  
"He's wrong Theresa. I will be here to love you the way you want to be loved," said Ethan placing his hand on her shoulder. Theresa smiled sadly at him. "Come on, I'll help you pack your things." Ethan and Theresa went inside and went upstairs to Theresa's room. When Ethan and Theresa walked through the door they gasped.  
  
"Chuck? What are you doing here?" Asked Ethan angrily.  
  
"I came to tell Theresa that I was sorry what I have done to her and that I am leaving town." Chuck looked at Theresa one more time and walked out of her life wishing her the best.  
  
"Looks like everything is working out for the best. Fox and Chuck are out of your life and we'll be together living in Florida. You can finally start you're career in fashion and I can open up my law firm."  
  
"Maybe. Let's just start packing." Ethan and Theresa began to pack her clothing. When they finished Ethan loaded her luggage along with his and drove to the airport. He bought plane tickets and they both jumped on a plain.  
  
"Don't worry Theresa I left a note for your family and Gwen. As soon as we get settled down we will tell them where we live and they'll come and visit us."  
  
"Thanks Ethan. You know, maybe you're right. Maybe I will fall in love with you all over again and start a new happy life."  
  
"I knew you understand." Ethan kissed her on her forehead.  
  
5 months later Ethan and Theresa got married. Theresa turned out to be a very successful fashion designer. She is now one of the top designers in the country. Ethan's law firm is doing very well. They both wanted to go back home and tell everyone the great news so they decided they would return to Harmony.for good.  
  
Gwen and Hank got married also and are expecting a baby girl.  
  
"Hank! I just got a phone call from Theresa exclaimed Gwen happily. "She said that she's coming back for good and that she has very good news."  
  
"That's great honey. I haven't seen Theresa for a while. She left all of a sudden and with Ethan. Who knew that would happen. I always thought she would end up with Fox. And poor Fox ever since Theresa left he has never moved on. All he does is work."  
  
"I know, but who knows maybe this will give them another chance at love" said Gwen taking a seat on Hank's lap.  
  
"I hope so."  
  
"Wait a minute I have a great idea."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"We will throw Theresa and Ethan a welcome home party."  
  
"Great idea. When are they arriving?"  
  
"Tomorrow."  
  
"Great that give them lots of time," said Hank sarcastically.  
  
"Well I have a little trick. Theresa gave me the address of their new house they will be staying at. If I can tell everyone tonight and set up everything this party will be a great success."  
  
"One problem. Are you going to invite Fox?"  
  
"Of course I am. He needs to deal with the fact that Theresa has moved on but I never really found out how it happened."  
  
"Maybe we will." Gwen signed.  
  
"Anyway I have to start calling everyone."  
  
"You do that and I'll arrange the decorations and catering. "  
  
"Thanks honey." Gwen gave Hank a quick kiss on the lips and they both started working.  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
Fox was sitting at his desk reading an article on Theresa. When he finished it he picked up a picture of her that was sitting on his desk. "5 moths later and that kiss still haunts me," said Fox to himself. The phone rang. He picked it up. "Hello? Hi Gwen. What? She's coming back.. to stay? Ok I will. Bye." Fox hung up the phone and reread the article.  
  
In Florida  
  
"Ethan have you finished packing?" Asked Theresa nervously.  
  
"Yes honey I did. Don't worry it will be fine."  
  
"I haven't seen my family in five months Ethan. I will not be fine. What if they don't forgive me? What if mama disowns me? What if they never talk to me again?"  
  
"Don't worry. Everything will be all right. I bet they're excited to know that you're coming home."  
  
"You're right Ethan. But how do I deal with Fox? I broke his heart." "No you didn't Theresa. He was just trying to get you in bed."  
  
"I guess."  
  
"Listen, we are moving back to Harmony tomorrow and no one will ruin it for us. It's getting late and we have a very busy day tomorrow so let's get some rest ok?"  
  
"Ok Ethan." Theresa kissed Ethan goodnight and fell asleep.  
  
Next Day  
  
Theresa and Ethan were coming off the plane. Ethan spied hank waiting for them. Theresa and Ethan walked over to Hank. 'Hey Hank" greeted Ethan hugging Hank. Theresa hugged Hank after Ethan did.  
  
"I think you guys should visit you're new house and drop off your luggage. Before you go and see you're family."  
  
"Hank um our house is fully furnished and our luggage were sent already."  
  
"Then just show me your new house."  
  
"Alright then."  
  
"Ethan why don't you and Theresa take a walk and then go home?"  
  
"Ok. I'll just call a limo."  
  
"See you later bye!" Hank drove off.  
  
*:*:*:*:*:*  
  
"Hank is everybody here yet?'  
  
"Yes everybody is here but Fox."  
  
"What! Where is he?"  
  
"Right here answered Fox just walking in.  
  
"Fox! Thank God you're here. Theresa is going to be here in five minutes."  
  
"Chill Gwen it's just a surprise party."  
  
Gwen rolled her eyes and arranged the presents from biggest to smallest.  
  
"Um honey, shouldn't your present be second instead of first?" Gwen gave him a don't mess with me look. He backed away and went to go and talk to Luis and Charity.  
  
Gwen looked out the window. "They're here! Hide everyone went into a place to hide but Fox. He just went into the kitchen.  
  
As soon as the door opened everyone yelled surprise.  
  
"OMG! Guys I can't believe you did this for me said Theresa happily. Gwen walked up to her and hugged her tightly.  
  
God she looks more beautiful then the mast time I saw her thought Fox.  
  
I've missed you so much said Gwen with tears starting to fall.  
  
"Don't cry Gwen. I'm here to stay and you're going to have to get used to me." Gwen smiled and hugged her.  
  
"Can we hug her now? asked Luis.  
  
"Sure." Gwen let go of Theresa.  
  
Luis, Miguel, Antonio, Sheridan, Beth, Charity, Sam, Ivy, and Julian hugged her and Ethan.  
  
"Where's mama?"  
  
"She went to go and visit Paloma at Aunt Maria's."  
  
"When is she coming back?"  
  
"She will be returning in a month answered Luis.  
  
"Oh." Theresa trailed off. "I was just so excited to see her."  
  
"Oh honey I'm so sorry but she didn't know you were coming" said Gwen putting her arm around her.  
  
"It's ok. I'll just see her next month. So.you went through all this trouble just for Ethan and I?  
  
"Duh"  
  
"I heard that you and hank are expecting a girl."  
  
"Yes we are.  
  
"Congratulations."  
  
"Ethan and I have great news. We got married." Fox turned pale and began to drink scotch.  
  
"Congratulations you too. Everyone congratulated the two married couple.  
  
After awhile Gwen went up to Theresa.  
  
"Thank you. Theresa may you please do me a favour?"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Open you're presents. I'm just dying to tell you what I got you.  
  
"All right."  
  
"She's going to open the presents!" Gwen shouted across the room. All the ladies gathered around her as they sat on the couch.  
  
"Here, this is from me."  
  
"Theresa opened it. Gwen!" I was a short red nightgown that would expose a lot of skin.  
  
"This is for you and Ethan. If you get what I mean. All the girls giggled. Fox over heard and drank more scotch.  
  
After they finished opening presents they began to talk.  
  
"I'll be right back said Theresa getting up and heading over to the men. Fox turned around and walked into the kitchen so she wouldn't see him. Luis noticed. "Hey Ethan. Theresa kissed him.  
  
"Theresa we don't interrupt you're little girlie parties do we? Teased Luis.  
  
"Very funny. Look Ethan the girls invited me to their girl's night out.  
  
"Oh no said all the men who surrounded them."  
  
"What's so bad about the girls night out?"  
  
"They get together for a sleep over and talk about all these things while we sit around and do nothing answered Antonio.  
  
"Oh. What time are you leaving?"  
  
"Seven. The guys will fill you in. Bye." Theresa walked inside the kitchen to get something to drink.  
  
"Fox?" Fox turned around. "I didn't know you came. Why didn't you come and say hi?"  
  
"I was just too nervous" he answered quickly. Theresa hugged him tightly.  
  
"I missed you so much Fox.  
  
"I've missed you too."  
  
"So how are things back in Harmony?  
  
"Great."  
  
"That's good."  
  
"Why don't you come and join us girls instead of hanging around with guys wondering what we're doing."  
  
"Only for girls."  
  
"Oh right. Alister called me today. He offered me a job in the fashion department. For some reason he wanted me to ask you if that will be ok."  
  
Fox knew why Alister told Theresa to ask him. "I don't know he lied. It's ok. Besides why wouldn't I want to work with the top fashion designer in the country?"  
  
"Exactly." Theresa heard Gwen call for her. "I have to get going now. See you tomorrow." Theresa turned around and exited the kitchen.  
  
"If you only knew how much I still love you Theresa. If you only knew." Fox went back outside to talk with Luis.  
  
A/N: The next chapter might be a little shorter. 


	12. I'll Never Tell

Chapter 12  
  
Theresa, Gwen, Sheridan, Beth, and Charity were at the Blue note jazz club.  
  
"Theresa why don't you go up on stage and sing?" Suggested Gwen.  
  
"Great idea. Theresa stood up and pulled Gwen and Sheridan up with her.  
  
"Who said anything about me coming with you ask Sheridan.  
  
"If I'm going to humiliate myself, so will you."  
  
Fox, Hank and Luis entered the club.  
  
"Look there's my sister, Gwen and Sheridan on stage. This is going to be great right fox? Fox?"  
  
Fox kept on starring at how beautiful Theresa looked he didn't notice that Luis was speaking to him. "Huh oh yeah great."  
  
"I know it must be hard to see the woman you love with Ethan. I mean you didn't even get a chance to tell her that you love her."  
  
"Don't worry about it. I still love your sister but if she is happy with Ethan then I'm going to let her be."  
  
"You know Fox, if you can be supportive to see Theresa with another man then you really do love her."  
  
"Your right Hank, I do." At that moment he heard the announcer announce Theresa' Gwen and Sheridan. Theresa looked over at him and began to sing:  
  
Baby I love you, you are my life  
  
My happiest moments weren't complete if you weren't by my side  
  
You're my relation and connection to the sun  
  
With you next to me, there's no darkness I can't overcome  
  
You are my raindrops, I am the seed  
  
With you and God who's my sunlight I'm blooming, grown so beautifully  
  
Baby I'm so proud, proud to be your girl  
  
You make the confusion go all away from this cold and misty wor  
  
Sheridan and Gwen sang as her back singers.  
  
I am in love with you (in love)  
  
You set me free  
  
I can't do this thing called life without you here with me  
  
Cause I'm dangerously in love with you (in love)  
  
I'll never leave  
  
Just keep loving me the way I love you loving me  
  
I know you love me, love me for who I am  
  
Cause years before I became who I am, baby you were my man  
  
I know it ain't easy, easy loving me  
  
I appreciate the love and dedication from you to me  
  
Later on in my destiny I see myself having your child  
  
I see myself being your wife and I see my whole future in your eyes  
  
In awe of my love for you, sometimes makes me wanna cry  
  
Realize all of my blessings, I'm grateful to have you by my side  
  
Luis and hank noticed Theresa and Fox's gaze at each other.  
  
I am in love with you (in love)  
  
You set me free  
  
I can't do this thing called life without you here with me  
  
Cause I'm dangerously in love with you (in love)  
  
I'll never leave  
  
Just keep loving me the way I love you loving me  
  
Every time I see your face, my heart smiles  
  
Every time it feels so good, it hurts sometimes  
  
Created in this world to love, to hold, to feel, to breathe  
  
To live you  
  
Dangerously in love, yeah  
  
I am in love with you (in love)  
  
You set me free  
  
I can't do this thing called life without you here with me  
  
Cause I'm dangerously in love with you (in love)  
  
I'll never leave  
  
Just keep loving me the way I love you loving me  
  
Everyone cheered and clapped for her.  
  
"She sounds like an angel," said Fox still gazing at her. Theresa walked over to him.  
  
"Fox may I speak to you alone?"  
  
"Sure." Theresa and Fox walked away from Hank and Luis.  
  
"Fox, I know you probably don't feel the same for me but I have to tell you it to get it out of my system. The first kiss we shred haunts me everyday. When I kiss Ethan I see you, when I hug him I see you and when I make love to him I see you. What I am trying to say is." Theresa took a long pause." I love you Nicholas Foxworthy Crane."  
  
"I love you too Theresa. I always will. But if you love me why did you go with Ethan."  
  
"I- Ethan interrupted her.  
  
"Theresa honey. Sheridan is looking for you."  
  
"Thanks Ethan. Theresa took one more look at Fox and walked over to Sheridan.  
  
"Theresa, Ethan knows that you still love Fox."  
  
"How?"  
  
"When I walked by I saw Ethan listening to your conversation." Sheridan turned pale when she saw purple bruises on Theresa's arm. "Where did that mark come from?" Theresa looked at the ground ashamed. "OMG! Ethan did this to you didn't he?"  
  
"Yes Sheridan he did."  
  
"Why? When did this start happening?"  
  
"5 months ago. When I didn't agree with Ethan or say no he would hit me. When I accidentally called him Fox in bed he" Theresa trailed off.  
  
"What did Ethan do?"  
  
"He beat me up and raped me roughly." Sheridan covered her mouth.  
  
"I have to tell Luis."  
  
"No don't if Ethan ever finds out..no please don't tell anyone. Please Sheridan.  
  
"All right Theresa but if you let Ethan continue to hurt you I won't be responsible for me actions."  
  
"Thank-you Sheridan."  
  
"Remember Theresa if you need someone to talk to I'm always here for you."  
  
"And I'm very grateful." Ethan walked up to them and put his arm around Theresa's waist.  
  
"Theresa why don't you come home with me tonight. You can have your ladies night next week."  
  
"All right Ethan. I'll just go and tell them. I will be right back." Ethan watched Theresa tell Gwen, Charity and Beth. He noticed Sheridan looking at him with disgust.  
  
"What's wrong Sheridan? Did I do something wrong?"  
  
"No Ethan." Sheridan lied. "I have to get back to them. Bye Ethan see you tomorrow." Sheridan walked away from Ethan and rejoined the group of ladies. Theresa came back with her coat in one hand.  
  
"Let's go." Ethan smiled at her evilly and led her out of the club.  
  
*:*:*:*:*:*  
  
"So how was your night? Asked Ethan crossing his hands over his chest.  
  
"Great I had a lot of fun."  
  
"Oh I see." Ethan turned around and then turned back around and smacked Theresa to the ground. "You slut! I know what you told Fox! I heard everything. I also knew that you were about to tell Fox why you left." Ethan picked her up and held her up tightly. "Remember Theresa if you tell anyone you will never see your family and friends again." Theresa nods her head. "Good. Now you are going to follow your wifely duties."  
  
"I'm tired Ethan." He smacked her.  
  
"No, you will! I want pleasure and I will get it!" Theresa began to cry. "Stop crying you lying slut. Act your age."  
  
"yes Ethan." Theresa wiped her tears away.  
  
"Look Theresa I'm sorry it's just that I don't want to loose you. You know why I sometimes beat you up. Because I love you." Theresa nervously smiled at him. "Now Theresa. Tomorrow I'm going to work and you're not allowed to go out of the house since you talked back to me today. You will be able to go out the day after yesterday ok?  
  
"Ok Ethan."  
  
"Good now let's get to bed." Ethan noticed that Theresa was limping. "Here I'll carry you." He scooped her up into his arms and carried her upstairs."  
  
Next day  
  
"Bye Theresa. I'll see you when I get home said Ethan as he closed the door. Theresa ran and locked it.  
  
"Thank god. I'm safe. For now" she thought as she leaned against the door. Theresa sat down on the couch and began to draw sketches of fashion designs. The doorbell rang. "Please let that be Sheridan." Theresa opened the door. "Good morning Fox and Sheridan?"  
  
"Good morning Theresa said Sheridan hugging her. "Fox do you mind if Theresa and I talk?"  
  
"Sure. I'll just go and watch t.v." Fox walked out of the room but stopped to listen.  
  
"Sheridan, you were right"  
  
"I know...What did Ethan do to you?" Theresa hid her hand behind her back hoping that Sheridan wouldn't notice. She failed. "Theresa let me see your arm." Sheridan took a good look at her arm. "My god Theresa please tell me you are going to do something to stop this!"  
  
"I have tried so many times to leave him. I even tried to report it but he always catches me and threatens to-"  
  
"Kill you!" Theresa nodded her head. "Tell Luis. He'll help you or at least Fox."  
  
"I can't Sheridan. I just can't."  
  
"So you're just going to keep on letting Ethan beat and rape you!"  
  
"I don't have a choice."  
  
"I just hope you know that Ethan can someday hurt very badly and you'll regret not telling someone."  
  
"No! That will never happen! Ethan will never lay a finger on Theresa! Yelled Fox. And if he does I WILL KILL HIM!  
  
A/N: Sorry that this chapter was short but the next chapter will make up for it. 


	13. Please Stop!

A/N: I forgot to mention that the song Theresa sang in Chapter 12 was dangerously in love by Destiny's Child.  
  
Chapter 13  
  
"Sheridan, Sheridan, are you ok?" asked Theresa with concern.  
  
"No, I'm fine. I just saw what could happen if Fox ever found out."  
  
"What did you see?"  
  
"I saw him vowing to kill him he Ethan ever lays a hand on you again. See Fox will protect you when Ethan finds out you have gone to the police."  
  
"Your right Sheridan. I will."  
  
"I can't hear a thing said Fox putting his ear to the wall. "Why do these rooms have to be soundproof? If someone screams you wouldn't be able to hear it." He heard footsteps. "Uh oh." Fox jumped on the couch and turned on the t.v. Not noticing it was on the shopping network.  
  
"Fox, I never knew that you wanted to order jewellery," said Luis grinning at him.  
  
"Very funny Luis. I thought you were Theresa and Sheridan."  
  
"You were trying to listen on their conversation weren't you?"  
  
"So were you." Luis was about to protest when he knew he wouldn't win so he just looked at him. "Got you their Luis." Theresa and Sheridan walked in.  
  
"Hey Luis. I have something very important to tell you but will you please promise me that you will control your temper. That goes for you too Fox," said Theresa looking at Fox and Luis.  
  
"My dear sister since when do I make promises you and I both know I won't keep."  
  
"Fine then, I won't tell you."  
  
"All right, all right Luis and I will control our tempers said Fox crossing his fingers behind his back."  
  
"I think we should sit down first," said Sheridan taking Luis's hand and leading him over to wear Fox was sitting.  
  
"Ok. It all started when Ethan wanted to talk to me 5 months ago. Ethan threatened to hurt me if I didn't tell Fox I wanted to be with him. So I did that thinking I will be safe with Ethan but I was wrong. After we got to Florida everything started out great. I was the top fashion designer in the country and Ethan had a very successful law firm. Everything seemed perfect till the one night Ethan hurt me. He was very drunk that night. He wanted to go out but I denied him. He..slapped me and beat me up. He said sorry. I didn't accept it so I tried to run upstairs and pack but then Ethan grabbed a hold of me and raped me." Theresa stared at the ground afraid to see the looks on all of their faces so she continued. "After that night the same routine happened at least every week. When he asked me to marry him two weeks ago I said No. Ethan didn't like it so he." Theresa took a long deep breath. "He said that he loved me and the reason that he hits me is because he loves me so much. I said No again. That's when hell broke loose. He got me drunk and married me. The next morning I threatened to leave him and he did what he always did beat me, rape me then tells me he is very sorry." Tears were now beaming down Theresa's cheek. She felt someone wipe them away.  
  
"Theresa, why didn't you tell me sooner?" asked Fox in calm voice as he caressed her cheek. "I could have done something to prevent this from happening to you."  
  
"I tried but he threatened to kill me." Fox turned red with anger.  
  
"He did what screamed Luis. "That son of a bitch, I will kill him."  
  
"Fox kissed Theresa on her forehead. "Thanks for telling us Resa. But right now Luis and I have something important to do" said Fox as he and Luis walked out of the big beautiful house.  
  
"We have to go after them. Come on Theresa, let's go." Theresa and Sheridan ran after Fox and Luis.  
  
*:*:*:*:*:*  
  
Ethan was sitting in his new office doing boring same old paper work. He was disturbed by an angry Fox and Luis coming toward him.  
  
"Hey Luis, Fox! What's wrong?" Fox answered Ethan with a punch in the face. "What the hell was that for?"  
  
"Don't try to be dumb with us" huffed Luis, "We no you have been abusing my sister."  
  
"What did she tell you?"  
  
"Enough to know what kind of person you are. During these months I actually believed that my sister was happy. Instead she was miserable and it's all because of you" said Luis punching Ethan in the stomach.  
  
"I never hit Theresa. I would never do that. I love her."  
  
"Then explain all the bruises on her arm" sneered Sheridan walking in with Theresa right beside her.  
  
"Fine! You've got me. So what? I mean she deserved it. Theresa wasn't being faithful. She was yearning for another man who she hardly even remembers. I just gave to her what she deserved and if you asked me I was being easy on her."  
  
"You Son of a bitch yelled Theresa as she slapped him across the face."  
  
"Listen to me Theresa. I know you're mad and upset right now but I was doing it because I love you. And I'm sorry that I hurt you very deeply. I will never do it again."  
  
"Just like all those other times you have promised. You did it again last night. Do you know how much you have damaged me. I can't even trust anybody. I'm ashamed to look at myself in the mirror because of you. Every time a man would touch me or shake my hand I would flinch. To make it worse, I have amnesia and you took advantage of it. You told me that we once were a happy couple and that Fox was trying to break us up. I found my diary and read everything that was in it. Even though I still don't have my memory back, I now know that it was all lies!"  
  
"I did it because I loved you and I couldn't stand to loose you to Fox My half brother."  
  
"You wouldn't have Ethan. We were friends. I loved him as a friend."  
  
"But that love for a friend turned into a real lover for another."  
  
"Look Ethan! I'm not going to talk to you about this now."  
  
"You never will cause I'm arresting you for assault" said Luis slapping hand cuffs on him. Luis told him to remain silent etc. (I have know idea what the cops say when they arrest people). Luis dragged Ethan out to his car and drove off to the police station leaving Sheridan, Theresa and Fox alone in silence.  
  
"Theresa are you ok?" asked Sheridan with concern.  
  
"I'm fine thank you. I just wish I had the sense to tell someone earlier." "It's not your fault. He never let you. Besides its really good that you had the courage to tell someone with Ethan threatening you and all."  
  
"Thanks Sheridan for being here for me."  
  
"Any time Theresa. After all you did help me see that we had to tell Antonio the truth about Luis and I."  
  
"I' hate to break up this special moment but I think you should tell your family and friends."  
  
"Your right Fox. I'll just call everyone to meet at my house tonight and explain the whole thing to them." Fox put a hand on her shoulder. Theresa jumped. "Sorry Fox."  
  
"You have nothing to be sorry for."  
  
"Come on, I think we should go and start calling everyone."  
  
"Ok."  
  
*:*:*:*:*:*  
  
"I can't believe Ethan would do that to you" said Charity.  
  
"I can." said Fox.  
  
"Theresa honey, why didn't you tell me?" Asked Gwen.  
  
"I couldn't Gwen. I've tried but I just couldn't. Ethan threatened me."  
  
"But you told Sheridan."  
  
"She saw my arm."  
  
"Oh. I'm sorry I couldn't do anything to help you."  
  
"You could now."  
  
"And I will." Julian came over to them with a worried look on his face.  
  
"I'm sorry to say that Ethan has been bailed out of Jail."  
  
"Oh no!"  
  
"Theresa I want you to stay at the mansion with me. Oh wait I won't be here tonight. But you can stay with Fox."  
  
"You mean he still lives there?"  
  
"I'm afraid so. I'll go tell him." Julian strolled over to where Fox was standing.  
  
"Fox, Ethan was bailed out of Jail so Theresa will be moving back in with you."  
  
"Great."  
  
"But you have to promise me you will protect Theresa."  
  
"Don't worry about it, I will."  
  
"All right. I think Ethan is on his way here right now so I think we should go."  
  
"You're right said Beth. "Where's Theresa?"  
  
"She's upstairs with Gwen packing."  
  
"Oh well, I'll just call her."  
  
"Ok. Good bye everyone said Antonio while he wrapped his arm around Beth and left. Everyone did the same and left the house leaving Fox and Theresa alone.  
  
"Are you ready to go?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"As usual I carry all the bags."  
  
*:*:*:*:*:*  
  
"Nothing has changed at all" said Theresa walking into her room.  
  
"Nope. Same old" said Fox dropping all her bags. Theresa signed.  
  
"I wish I had my memory back."  
  
"It's ok Theresa. Someday you will get it back but you won't need it because you will make more and happier memories."  
  
"So far not so good."  
  
"Oh but it will be. You'll see." Theresa smiled sadly at him and yawned.  
  
"I can see that you're very tired so I'll just let you have some rest." Theresa kissed him tenderly on his cheek.  
  
"I love you Fox."  
  
"I love you too." Fox leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips. Theresa wrapped her hands around his neck deepening the kiss when suddenly...  
  
Flashback  
  
Ethan kissed her on the lips. She kissed him back. Ethan pushed her on the wall roughly and started to kiss her neck.  
  
"Ethan I have to go."  
  
"Please stay a little longer." "I can't or else I'll be late for the interview." Ethan smashed her against the wall.  
  
"No you won't. You are my wife and you will do your duties." Ethan pushed her onto the bed and got on top of her.  
  
"No Ethan! I don't want to! I said no! Please stop!  
  
End of flashback  
  
Theresa pulled away. "Stop please! Ethan I said no! Please!"  
  
"Theresa, Theresa. It's me."  
  
"Fox?" Theresa looked at the ground then back at fox again. "I'm sorry I just"....she trailed off.  
  
"No I should be the one whose sorry I shouldn't have kissed you." Theresa broke into tears. "Shhhhh it's ok." Fox held her in his arms while she sobbed. It feels so good to hold her again. I wish I can just hold her and protect her from every thing including Ethan thought Fox.  
  
"Thanks Fox. I just can't stop thinking about him. I have a bad feeling that something bad is going to happen to me."  
  
"Nothing will. Look I'll sleep with you tonight. That way nothing or none will hurt you. I'll go and change." Fox took one last look at her and left her room. 5 minutes later he came back wearing his under shirt with stripped pants. When he saw Theresa his heart skipped a beat. She was wearing a black silk nightgown with a matching robe. "You look beautiful"  
  
Theresa blushed. "Thank you." Fox climbed into bed.  
  
"Aren't you going to join me?" Theresa giggled and jumped in bed with Fox.  
  
"Happy now?"  
  
"Yes, very." Fox wrapped his arm around Theresa and kissed her forehead. "Good night my love."  
  
Theresa giggled. "Good night my love." Theresa drifted off. Fox watched her sleep for a while but then fell asleep not knowing that they were being watched. Outside of the window stood a very angry lonely man.  
  
"I should be the one holding you while you sleep. I should be the one you say I love you to. I should be the one kissing you on the forehead. And I will be again soon. Oh my, my Fox. You better enjoy being with Theresa because soon it will all be over." Ethan smiled at himself and gave out an evil laugh.  
  
Theresa opened her eyes and watched Fox sleep. "If you only knew how much I love you."  
  
"Oh but I do" said Fox without opening his eyes.  
  
"Oh Fox, you'll never change."  
  
"No I won't."  
  
"I was wondering if you've been happy lately."  
  
"I wasn't. I always stayed in my office and worked. When I wasn't working I was reading an article on you in a magazine or staring at your picture. But now I'm so happy that you're back. I just wish I can hold on to you forever and never let go."  
  
"So do I Fox."  
  
"Um.Theresa I have a question but you don't have to answer if it's too painful."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"When did Ethan start beating you?"  
  
"When I once called out your name while we were in bed which was five months ago."  
  
"So he started abusing you a week after you left Harmony?!" Theresa nodded her head. Fox kissed her cheek. "He will never ever hurt you again. I promise. I have another painful question. When did he start raping you?"  
  
"The same night he first beat me." Theresa signed. "I hope Ethan never comes near me again."  
  
"And he never will because"  
  
"Because what?"  
  
"Because a strong, handsome man will protect you from him."  
  
"Oh really? Where is he? When do I get to meet him?"  
  
"Hahaha you're very funny aren't you?" Said Fox as he began to tickle her.  
  
"Ugh...Fox...stop..she said between giggles.  
  
"All right I'll stop. Besides I think you should go back to sleep."  
  
"I think you should go back to sleep."  
  
"Let's call a truce. We'll both go back to sleep."  
  
"Deal". Theresa kissed the side of his neck and fell asleep. Fox held her closer and fell asleep.  
  
Outside of the window  
  
"I still remember how ticklish Theresa is. Not to mention fun to be around. Oh Ethan don't worry, she'll be yours again by tomorrow night. You will have her heart and body. And Fox will have nothing but a broken heart. I always got everything I wanted and always will." Ethan took one more glance at Theresa and disappeared into the night.  
  
Fox heard everything Ethan said. "You may have always gotten what you wanted but this time you won't. Theresa loves me and I love her. No one has ever stood up for me or even noticed I was alive. That all changed when Theresa came into my life. She has made me feel things I've never thought I would ever feel. What ever you are planning to do tomorrow will not happen because I won't allow it. Theresa is my everything and I will not allow Ethan to hurt her again." With that said Fox took one more look to see if Ethan was still there and fell asleep.  
  
Theresa wrapped her arms around Fox tighter. "Don't ever let go of me? she whispered in his ear.  
  
"Don't worry Theresa, I won't"  
  
"Good."  
  
"Go back to sleep." Theresa closed her eyes while mumbling the words I love you.  
  
"I love you too."  
  
A/N: I hope you have enjoyed this chapter. I will update this chapter again on Monday or Tuesday. Please review. 


	14. The Kidnap

A/N: I know you guys are probably tired of the flashbacks, I am too. There will be no more flashbacks on the 5 months of Theresa's terrible life.  
Chapter 14  
  
Theresa opened her eyes and looked at the clock. She read 3:00 a.m. She checked to see if she didn't wake Fox up then she climbed out of bed and went on the balcony.  
  
"How did my life end up this way?" said Theresa while she looked at her badly bruised arm. "I hate Ethan for doing this to me. But this time I won't let him destroy me. I love Fox so much and I want to be with him. I have to confront Ethan if I want to have a chance with Fox." Theresa sneaked back into the room, changed and left. She didn't leave a note nor did she tell Fox where she was going knowing that he wouldn't let her.  
  
Theresa took a deep breath and turned the doorknob.  
  
"Theresa, I knew you would come back to me," exclaimed Ethan as he came to hug her. She took a step back.  
  
"I don't want anything to do with you Ethan. I just wanted you to sign these. Theresa handed him an envelope.  
  
"Annulment papers. How did you get these so quickly?"  
  
"I had them for awhile. You were just so stupid not to see. Now would you please do me a favour and sign them."  
  
"No Theresa! I will not give up on us."  
  
"You will sign these or I will forge your signature."  
  
"Fine!" Ethan signed them.  
  
"Thank you Ethan. Good bye." When Theresa turned around to leave Ethan grabbed Theresa and put a blank fold over her eyes and into her mouth so she wouldn't scream. He threw her over his shoulders and carried her downstairs into the basement. Then he tied her up to a chair.  
  
"You will always be mine" he whispered in her ear. Ethan took one more glance at her and went upstairs.  
  
*:*:*:*:*:*  
  
Fox rolled over. He stretched out his hand and felt an empty space. His eyes snapped open.  
  
"Theresa!" Fox ran all over the house looking for her but he couldn't find her. "Where could she be?" Fox paused and looked out the window. "Her car is gone. Ethan!" Fox grabbed his keys and left. When he had finally gotten over to their house he barged in.  
  
"What the hell?" Said Ethan as he walked downstairs. Fox smacked him against the wall.  
  
"What did you do to Theresa? Where is she? Tell me now!"  
  
"What are you talking about?" Just then, Fox heard a noise that came from the basement.  
  
*:*:*:*:*:*  
  
"I have to get out of here" thought Theresa. Theresa squirmed so her blind fold would go down. It did. She saw a lighter on the table so she moved the chair backwards and grabbed it with her tied hands then lit the robe and released her self. She took out the material from her mouth. Theresa started to walk up the steps.  
  
*:*:*:*:*:*  
  
"What was that?" Asked Fox staring at the door.  
  
"Nothing. Shouldn't you go home, change and head over to Crane industries?" Fox ignored him.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Nothing." Theresa came barging out and smacked Ethan.  
  
"You Bastard!"  
  
"Resa, what are you doing here? You haven't come back to Ethan? Have you?"  
  
"No Fox. This morning I came over here to ask Ethan to sign annulment papers. After he signed them he grabbed me tied me up and kept me trapped." Fox turned to Ethan and punched him, making Ethan fall to the floor. Fox turned back to Theresa, grabbed the annulment papers on the table and held her hand.  
  
"Let's go." Fox and Theresa left the house leaving Ethan unconscious. When they got home Theresa and Fox sat down on the couch.  
  
"Don't you ever do that to me again! You scared me to death. Today has just proven how crazy Ethan is. From now on you can't leave this house without me until Ethan's sentencing ok?"  
  
"Fine. I'm sorry that I scared you, I just wanted to get an annulment so we can be-."  
  
"I know baby." Fox wrapped his arm around her.  
  
A/N: I am sorry that this is a very short chapter but I have this big school project. Please review! 


	15. Claiming My Love

A/N: This chapter skips to Ethan was sentenced to 1285 hours of community service. Everyone was disappointed but Ethan. Theresa has finally gotten over what Ethan had done to her. Ethan spies on Theresa and Fox everyday trying to think of a plan to get Theresa back.  
  
Chapter 15  
  
(R if you don't like these scenes don't read this chapter. My Step sister normally writes these scenes because there is no way I can! Lol!)  
  
Theresa was in her room, sitting at her dresser looking in her mirror. She looked at her arms. "Nothing." She said out loud to her self. "I think it's time that I finally claim my love to Fox." Theresa got up and went over to her closet. She put on a long skimpy white night-gown and opened the door that led to Fox's room.  
  
He was lying on his bed looking up at the ceiling. Theresa walked in. "you look beautiful" Theresa blushed.  
  
"Thank you." Theresa leaned over him and kissed him softly on his lips. He pulled her on top of him. She giggled and continued to kiss him. "Fox" she breathed. "Make love to me"  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes, I'm sure." Fox leaned in and kissed Theresa passionately. He gently laid her down on the bed and began to feast on her neck. Theresa began to tug at his shirt as he kissed her neck. He stopped and tossed his shirt not caring where it landed. She her hands all over his chest and back. Fox kissed her shoulders and started to pull the straps of her night gown down. He slid it down her body. "You're beautiful." Theresa smiled and pulled him on top of her, kissing him with all the passion she had. Fox trailed kisses down her chest. He slipped off her panties. He slowly opened her legs and began to kiss and lick her.  
  
She moaned his name out loud, turning him on even more. "Fox I want you in me she breathed."  
  
"Your wish is my command." Spreading her legs apart, Fox slowly began to thrust into her. Theresa began to moan.  
  
"Faster" she moaned. He began to thrust harder and faster.  
  
"God you feel so good". Fox kissed her as he began to go even faster. He felt like she was ready do climax. They did.  
  
"Please touch me" Fox smiled and caressed her thighs bringing his hands up to smoothen her stomach. He loved the way how soft her skin felt when he touched it. Theresa engraved her nails in his back knowing enjoyed every minute of it.  
  
As he took one last deep thrust in to her Theresa moaned I love you.  
  
"I love you too." Fox kissed her neck. He looked in her eyes and all he saw was love and passion for him. He wrapped his arms around her and they both fell asleep.  
  
A/N: Sorry that the chapter was short but don't worry chapter 16 will be longer. 


	16. One Important Question

A/N: Sorry I haven't updating this story. I've been busy with How do I deal and Complicated.  
  
Chapter 16  
  
"Don't be so nervous Fox. Relax" said Fox looking at himself in the mirror. "What if she says no? Don't think about that. Just think positive. Well here it goes." He walked out of his room.  
  
*:*:*:*:*:*  
  
"This is amazing" said Theresa, admiring all the red, white, and yellow roses around her.  
  
"I knew you would like it" said Fox coming up behind her. He was wearing a tuxedo that made him look so handsome. "Happy anniversary!"  
  
"Happy anniversary. I love it. Thank you."  
  
"Anything for you." He leaned in and kissed her tenderly. "You know why I chose yellow, white and red roses?"  
  
"No but I would love to find out." He took her hand and guided her to where there were yellow roses. He picked one up and gave it to her.  
  
"A yellow rose means friendship. We were friends first. We had this huge bond that couldn't ever be broken." He led her over to where there were red roses. "A red rose means I love you. After I committed my feelings for you, you returned them." He then led her to where there were white roses. "A white rose means I love you too but it also means a kind of passion and spiritual love that we shared the moment we first made love." Theresa now had tears in her eyes.  
  
"That was beautiful Fox-"  
  
"I'm not finished yet" he said softly. He held her hand and brushed his lips against them. He led her to the tree he always goes to. "This is where we had our first kiss and it hasn't been our last. I thought it was but it wasn't. You came back to me and ever since we have been inseperateable. I love you Theresa Lopez-fitzgerld. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. You're everything I've hoped and dreamed of." He got on one knee not letting go of her hand and pulled out a little black velvet box.  
  
'OMG! He's going to purpose' Theresa thought.  
  
"Theresa, I want to be with you always. I want to have children and grand children. I want to grow old with you and never be apart." He opened the box. "Theresa Lopez-fitzgerld will you marry me?"  
  
There were now tears streaming down her cheeks. "Yes!" A broad smile stretched across his face. He slipped the ring around her finger and stood up. He picked her up and twirled her around.  
  
"I love you"  
  
"I love you too Fox. I always will." They kissed each other passionately. 'Nothing will ever come between us Theresa. Nothing.'  
  
*:*:*:*:*:*  
  
"So this is Harmony" said the woman as she boarded off the plane.  
  
"I can see why Nicholas left Paris and came here. It's very beautiful"  
  
"I can't wait till I get to see him. I will probably be a great surprise to him when he sees me. Ohh Fox I hope when we see each other, you will relise that you love me too and then we can be together. Then I will be a Crane. One of the most powerful women in this world. And if anything or anyone at least tries to get in my way then I'll destroy them! But before I see Fox I should probably pay a surprise visit to Theresa Lopez-fitzgerld"  
  
A/N: Sorry that this chapter was short. 


	17. I've Lost!

Chapter 17  
  
Theresa heard the doorbell ring. She got up from her seat and answered the door. She was suprised to see Audrey standing right in front of her.  
  
"Audrey? Is that you?"  
  
"Yeah!" They both squealed and hugged each other.  
  
"I haven't seen you in ages. What's up?"  
  
"Nothing much. What about you?"  
  
"Nothing much has changed except."  
  
"Except..  
  
"I'm engaged!"  
  
"What? You are? Congratulations! Is it Ethan? It is isn't it? I knew you too were meant for each other-"  
  
"No it's not Ethan."  
  
"Than you is it?" Theresa just heard Fox enter.  
  
"He's here. Come and meet him." Theresa pulled Audrey towards the doorway where Fox was. "Audrey meet my fiancée Nicholas Foxworth Crane." She smiled at him.  
  
He turned pale when he saw Theresa walk into sight with Audrey. "Uh nice to meet you" He held out his hand.  
  
"Nice to meet you too" she said shaking his hand.  
  
"I have to go and meet Gwen so in the mean time you two could get to go one another." She walked over to Fox and lightly kissed him on the lips. "Bye honey"  
  
"Bye" Theresa exited the house.  
  
'What are you doing here?"  
  
"Two reasons. To visit Theresa and you"  
  
"Me? What do you want to do with me?"  
  
"I thought once we've seen each other again we'd get back together" Fox let out a laugh.  
  
"I'm sorry that you wasted your time thinking about something that is never ever going to come true"  
  
"Don't say that I know you still love me"  
  
"I'm sorry but I never loved you. I haven't even been in love until I met Theresa."  
  
"I see. But may I ask you something?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"May I at least get one last kiss good-bye?"  
  
"No I can't"  
  
"Please Fox. I'll go after you kiss me"  
  
"Promise"  
  
"Cross my heart"  
  
"Fine" He leaned in and kissed her softly. When he was about to pull back she wrapped her arms around his neck forcing him to keep on kissing her.  
  
*:*:*:*:*:*  
  
"Oh shoot I forgot my keys" Theresa opened the door. A shock of pain and terror came on her face as she laid her eyes on Fox and Audrey.  
  
Audrey heard the door open and pushed Fox off of her. "Stop it Fox! You're engaged! How could you do this to Theresa?!" She turned around. "Oh Theresa I am so sorr-"  
  
"It's not you're fault Audrey." Tears started streaming down her face. She walked up to Fox and smacked him across the face. "How could? I thought you loved me!" she screamed as she slipped off her engagement ring and threw it at him. She then took one last glance at him and ran through the door.  
  
"Looks like you messed up"  
  
"Shut-up and get the hell away from me!"  
  
"If you think that's it you're wrong. I came down here thinking that we were going to get married and I would finally be a Crane!"  
  
"Is that all you care about? Being a crane?"  
  
"Why do you even ask?" Fox was a little hurt but it soon turned into anger.  
  
"So the only reason you wanted to be with me was because I was Crane. Unbelievable"  
  
"Why do you even sound surprised?"  
  
"I don't know why. I should've know a tramp like you would go after my wallet."  
  
"Insult me as you must but at least I got my revenge. Even though I feel like a fool for coming here at least I know that I have the satisfaction of knowing that I got revenge on Nicholas crane. Tata". She walked out of his house and his life.  
  
"At least I have one less thing to worry about. I have to go and find Theresa and tell her what really happened or else I'll lose her." Fox ran out and drove to the park hoping she would be there. When he got there he hoped out and walked around anxiously looking around to find her. He then finally saw her sitting on a bench talking to someone. As he walked closer he stopped, dead in his tracks. His Theresa was kissing another man- none other than Chuck Wilson.  
  
A/N: Three more chapters left! 


	18. What Really Happened

A/N: This chapter is on Theresa's point of view.  
  
Chapter 18  
  
"Everyone had warned me about Fox but No I thought he had changed. I thought that he loved me. I was a fool to ever think he was different. He's just like Julian and Alester used to be." Theresa sat down on a bench nearby.  
  
"Hey gorgeous!"  
  
"Chuck!" She jumped up and hugged him. "I've missed you so much."  
  
"I have too." After what felt like a lifetime they both pulled away. "So how's it going with you and Fox?" Theresa suddenly broke into sobs. Not sure what to do. Chuck wrapped his arms around her and held her while she sobbed. When she started to calm down they both sat down.  
  
"What's wrong Theresa? Did something happen between you and Fox?" Theresa nodded her head. "What was it?"  
  
"Well," She proceeds to tell him what had happened in the last 48 hours.  
  
"Wow. Why would Fox do something like that?"  
  
"I don't know. I was so stupid"  
  
"Hey. You're far from stupid. If you ask me Fox is the one who is stupid." Theresa smiled. "Thanks."  
  
"No need to than me. I still do really care about you"  
  
"I do too"  
  
"Look Theresa I'm not going to lie to you. I still do have deep feelings for you. I know that you would never return them in the same way but it helps just to let me feelings out into the open."  
  
"I'm glad you did."  
  
"I was wondering.if things don't work out with Fox could we.I don't know, go out sometime?"  
  
"Sure"  
  
"Great" He soon found himself leaning in. She helped him a little by raising her chin and their lips met.  
  
Theresa pulled away.  
  
"I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that"  
  
"It's ok really it is. What time is it?"  
  
"It's seven."  
  
"I have to get going" she said as she got up.  
  
"Do you want a ride home?"  
  
"No it's ok. Bye"  
  
"Bye" When Theresa was out of sight he fell back on the bench. "You have to let her go and just move on."  
  
*:*:*:*:*:*  
  
Fox was at the blue note.  
  
"May I please have a scotch?" The bartender who was working there poured a glass for him and handed it to him. "Thanks"  
  
"What happened to you? Asked the bartender. "You look like hell" Fox did pretty much look like hell. His hair was dishevelled, his shirt was unbuttoned, and his eyes were bloodshot red.  
  
"Thank you, you sure know how to make someone feel better" He remarked sarcastically.  
  
"Well it's a long night. Spill"  
  
Fox signed. "All right it all started.  
  
*:*:*:*:*:*  
  
Theresa entered her house. It was pitch black so she turned on the lights.  
  
"I wonder where Fox is? 'Oh no! What if he saw me kissing Chuck. Wait a minute why should I care? I mean he went off kissing Audrey. But I better go and look for him to make sure he's ok.' She turned on her heels and left.  
  
*:*:*:*:*:*  
  
"Whoa. So what now?"  
  
"I don't know" said Fox looking down. "I mean, I love her so much and I've hurt her. I vowed that I would never let anything or anyone hurt her and I failed."  
  
"Does she love you?"  
  
"Yes.at least I think so"  
  
"YOU THINK SO!" Yelled a very angry and hurt Theresa.  
  
A/N: Please review! 


	19. I Honestly love you

A/N: I was in a huge rush when I was writing this. I'm losing a lot of interest in this fic and since I don't just want to leave you hanging I'm going to finish it so the next chapter will be the last.  
  
Chapter 19  
  
"You think so? You doubt my love for you?"  
  
"To be honest yes" replied Fox.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Don't play dumb with me. I saw you with Chuck Wilson"  
  
"He kissed me actually"  
  
"Good for him"  
  
"Listen, he was just trying to comfort me. Wait a minute I don't have to explain myself to you, you kis-"  
  
"It's not what you think."  
  
"What do you mean?" He took a long pause then he spoke up.  
  
"Audrey used to be my"  
  
"Girlfriend" she finished.  
  
"Yeah. She told me that she loved me and I didn't. I once overheard her talking to one of her friends about just wanting to be with me because I was a Crane. That's when I dumped her in front of everyone and left for Harmony." He took a long pause." She kissed me not the other way around when I was about to push her off of me she blamed it on me."  
  
"I'm so sorry I should have never of doubted you."  
  
"No you shouldn't of. You still think I'm the same, you don't even trust me"  
  
"I'm sorry ok. When I saw you two together I was just so hurt"  
  
"I should've known. You don't love me. You're just using me."  
  
"I do love you. I love you with all my heart." She took his hand. "I really do" he pulled his hands out of her grip and turned his back on her. 'I have to find a way to prove to him how much I love him. I know what to do' She walked away.  
  
'Maybe I should just leave Harmony and never come back.'  
  
"May I have everybody's attention please?" asked the announcer. "I would like to introduce Theresa Lopez-fitzgerld. Fox turned around.  
  
Theresa met his daze and started to sing:  
  
Maybe I hang around here  
  
A little more than I should  
  
We both know I got somewhere else to go  
  
But I got something to tell you  
  
That I never thought I would  
  
But I believe you really ought to know  
  
I love you  
  
I honestly love you  
  
You don't have to answer  
  
I see it in your eyes  
  
Maybe it was better left unsaid  
  
This is pure and simple  
  
And you should realize  
  
That it's coming from my heart and not my head  
  
I'm not trying to make you feel uncomfortable  
  
I'm not trying to make you anything at all  
  
But this feeling doesn't come along everyday  
  
And you shouldn't blow the chance  
  
When you've got the chance to say  
  
If we both were born  
  
In another place and time  
  
This moment might be ending in a kiss  
  
But there you are with yours  
  
And here I am with mine  
  
So I guess we'll just be leaving it at this  
  
When the song ended she walked up to him and kissed him tenderly on his lips. She whispered, "I honesty love you" He smiled and kissed her back.  
  
"I honesty love you" he mimicked. Everyone went awww and clapped. They both laughed and left.  
  
A/N: I know, I know, it suck and it was corny but I couldn't think of anything! Like I said I'm losing interest in this fic! 


	20. Epilogue

Epilogue  
  
"Would you like to dance Mrs.Crane?" asked Fox.  
  
"I would love to dance with you Mr.Crane"  
  
I know a dark secluded place A place where no one knows your face. A glass of wine, a fast embrace. It's called Hernando's Hideaway. Ole!  
  
All you see are silhouettes And all you hear are castanets And no one cares how late it gets Not at Hernando's Hideaway. Ole!  
  
They started to dance that tango.  
  
"I never knew you were so good at this"  
  
"Pillar taught me"  
  
INSTRUMENTAL At the golden finger bowl or anyplace you go INSTRUMENTAL You'll meet your uncle Max and everyone you know INSTRUMENTAL But if you are sitting close and making love to me you may take my heart, you may take my soul, but not my key  
  
Just knock three times and whisper low That you and I were sent by Joe Then strike a match and you will know You're in Hernando's Hideaway. Ole!  
  
As the song ended Theresa and Fox embraced and kissed passionately.  
  
"As they say it takes Two to tango"  
  
The End  
  
A/N: I know the ending sucked but I couldn't think of anything. Any way I would like to thank all of you for reviewing, I really appreciate it. 


End file.
